A Winter's Night
by Jagged Hearts
Summary: A man who's lost his lover and a woman who's lost her way; both seemed to have forgotten who they are but after meeting one another things begin to slowly fall back into place for them. The question is, will they realize just how important the other one is or will they be torn apart?
1. Prologue

_Hi Everyone! Sorry it's been so long since the last time I've uploaded anything! I've been really busy but here I am now _=)

_This is a little something that I came up with after Captain Hook was introduced to OUAT. I love him as a character and figured I would write a story about him with an OC/Fairytale character. As you read on more will be explained about the fairytale I used and how I tied certain things together! I hope you readers like it, I've been working my butt off!_

_And also, I am definitely still working on my Tony Stark story-for those who are reading this and have also read my first story! I'm actually working on it right now! Sorry that it's taken so long. I was a bit stuck on that but I now have a course and will be posting it as soon as I finish_ ^_^

_Now. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_A Winter's Night_

"Who was it that bested you?"

No, things were not supposed to be like this.

"…The swan girl, Emma. Rest assured it won't happen again."

The water was beginning to run too deep for him.

A cold laughed joined in with the sound of the soft raindrops pattering against the woman's umbrella. "No, it won't." Her almost paralyzing smile disappeared, causing a set of chills to run up the pirate's spine. "You chose her and the consequences of that decision."

He had to keep a brave face. There was too much at stake for him. "Oh? You going to kill me now? Go head. _Try_."

Killian was going to get to Storybrooke, no matter what the cost.

Cora gave the man a mocking smile as she chuckled, though Hook found nothing humorous about the situation. He watched as the woman gave him a challenging gaze. "How brave. But no, I'm not going to kill you."

Yes, that was it. He just needed to gain control of the momentum of the conversation. That was all. Then he'd be back on the fast track to where he needed to go and find who he needed to find.

"I'm going to leave you here with your thirst of revenge unquenched." Killian had not been expecting that sort of reaction from his partner. "You will _never_ get to see that pretty little flower of yours again either." Every fiber in the pirate's body burned as the last phrase ran through him. Something inside of the former captain snapped but he did well to control his temper.

There was so much more riding on his arrival to Storybrooke than revenge.

Concealing the _slight_ panic that welled up inside of him, Killian put on his best smirk as he took a few steps closer to the older woman. "Let's not be rash," he tried to reason as he stared into Cora's eyes, the two being close enough that their breaths began intermixing together. "I'm sure we can _discuss this_." If there was one thing the pirate knew how to do right it was use his body.

"Your pretty face can buy you a lot," Cora complimented before her smile dropped completely, the playfulness that had once been present completely gone and replaced with a much more piercing tone. "But not my time. It's _far_ too precious."

The unsettling feeling in Killian's gut began to rise as his smirk fell and his strategy changing quickly. "I can do this. You _need_ me."

"No, I don't!" the sorceress replied back with a soft chuckle. She turned and began to walk away as her former partner watched her with disdain pooling from his luminescent blue eyes. "You had your chance. Now it's my turn to do this, the right way."

_No, no, no._

Without a second thought, Killian released a feral growl and lunged at Cora, though the woman disappeared, a cloud of bluish smoke left in her trail. The young man fell to the ground, and for a second he let his face soak the dirt up. He slowly let his head rise as he sighed and shook his it. He rolled on to his back and stared up at the night sky; where the hell had things gone wrong for him?

No, now wasn't the time to start pointing fingers. If Killian was going to get what he wanted he needed to be calculating and manipulative. He needed to be the pirate that he was. Deciding to stay calm, he sat up and wiped the specks of dirt and rain from his face. He had to refocus and remind himself of what he was doing and why he was doing it. He needed to remember who he was doing this for.

Indeed, revenge was one of the utmost important reasons why he needed to get to Storybrooke, but there was one other thing that matched its importance. The only thing left that mattered to him was now in Storybrooke and one way or another he was going to get it back.

He was going to get her back.


	2. Chapter One

_Hello again! So here is the first chapter of this story (not including the prologue). I hope you enjoy reading this one. Let me know how you guys like it!_

* * *

_The First Snowfall _

"So they're both safe then?"

"Yup! If I can find Princess Aurora again when I sleep then I'll be able to help them get back home."

"And what about that Cora woman that you mentioned?"

"My mom's mom? Mr. Gold has a way of stopping her from coming through the portal."

_Mr. Gold_. A name that Scarlett brought a chill down her back. The young woman beside Emma's son contained her anger as she kept a straight face and smiled, watching as Henry took a bite from his hamburger.

The curse had been broken. Everyone had regained their real memories from their home before Storybrooke and for the most part, people had their happy endings. For some though, the story was just beginning. Emma and Snow had fallen into the Mad Hatter's hat and back into the fairytale world-or whatever was left of it. They had all tried figuring out a way to get the two back and when King George had destroyed the hat, Charming had been sure that all had been lost. Still, he kept a brave face on for his grandson and for his friends. They were looking to him to lead them in the right direction and give them hope and he'd be damned if he failed them. They had all come too close to just turn back now.

And when the prince had truly thought there was nothing he could do, Henry had woken up with the answers.

"You're turning out to be the biggest hero this town has ever seen," Scarlett said with a playful smile as the young boy chuckled and shook his head at his mother's close friend.

"Well, it's time for me to do something, not just sit here and watch and read about the stories. I have to make my own adventure and be my own hero," he said thoughtfully, the boy sounding rather wise for his age. The woman's bright auburn, loosely curled hair sat just to the middle of her back as she smiled widely at him.

"Emma would be really proud of you," she stated reassuringly as Henry smiled softly, his heart sinking; he just wanted his mother back.

"Henry?" The two sitting in the booth of Granny's Diner turned to see David and Regina walking into the small restaurant. They glanced around before their eyes fell upon the two. The boy's grandfather smiled as he walked over to them, Henry's adoptive mother following close behind. Her dark brown eyes met a pair of light hazel eyes, the hatred ever so evident in the latter pair. Neither said anything in front of the boy as he stood up, his companion doing the same thing.

"You ready, kiddo?" David asked, the undertone rather obvious in his voice as Henry smiled confidently and nodded his head.

"Definitely." He turned to Scarlett as she looked down at him and smiled widely at him. She knelt down beside him and hugged him tightly as he hugged her back.

"Be careful, hero."

"I will, don't worry. I'll get mom and Snow back," he stated as Scarlett nodded her head. She stood to her feet and watched as David and Henry turned and began to make their way out of the restaurant, the prince nodding to the woman in a white short-sleeved shirt that fit her form nicely and jeans with a pair of maroon flats. She smiled back at him and returned his gesture with her own nod before they walked out, Regina soundlessly walking out with them.

Scarlett stood alone for a second before she sighed and began to make her way out of the diner, leaving a tip for Ruby. She smiled at her friend as the werewolf smiled back at her, waving. Then she was alone again, walking aimlessly around the place she thought had been her home for 28 years. She stopped by the tiny park and took a seat beside a small bush, gazing out at the people trying to continue with their lives as the people they were and the people they thought they were. She glanced down at her empty hands and frowned as she sighed and shook her head.

Her eyes began to wander from the trees to the people to the cars passing by. Her trail stopped at the bush beside her and her eyes softened as she stared at what looked to be a rose bush. Her expression fell as her heart dropped to the bottoms of her feet. She reached out and plucked the flower from the shrub, smiling forlornly. She shook her head as she held tightly to the stem of the rose.

_One is only truly defeated when they stop fighting for what they want. _

Scarlett wasn't going to admit defeat so quickly.

She'd get her happy ending.

~X~

It was strange. She had never spent winter alone before. The season used to be one of her favorites, now it was a time of sadness and dread.

A young woman, no older than 25, sat by the fireplace of her small cottage home. It sat in the middle of a forest, secluded from others people. She didn't mind though; it was calm and peaceful that way. The cottage itself was tiny, only made to hold three or four people. There were two small bedrooms, one seeming to be used every day and the other not having been touched in what looked like quite some time.

The young woman residing in the home was a petite sort of girl. She had light auburn hair that almost looked red in the light of the flames that danced in the fireplace; her natural curls sat just below her shoulder blades. She had bright, spry looking hazel eyes that shined with a need for adventure and life. Her rosy cheeks seemed to compliment her light complexion. The skirt of her dress was a yellow-orange sort of color, her white top covered with a light red vest, which was almost styled like a corset.

"I suppose this winter will be a colder one," the young lady said quietly as she glanced out the window, a few specks of snow landing on the glass. She blinked as she watched the snow begin to fall harder before it began to stick to the ground and everything it touched. She chuckled at that as she sighed, grabbing a log and carefully placing it into the dying fire. She stared at the flames as they whispered to her quietly, filling the silence she sat in.

Letting the flames rise slightly, the hazel-eyed wonder stood to her feet and made her way to the bookshelf that was on the adjacent wall to the fireplace. Her eyes flickered through each shelf before she picked a book and walked over to the fur rug, taking a comfortable seat and opening her book to the first page. Settling in she smiled to herself and yawned.

Before she could even finish the first sentence a heavy knocking caught her attention.

Surprised by the sudden sound, the auburn haired woman cautiously stood up. The knocking sounded through the air again, assuring her that she hadn't created the noise in her head. She carefully approached her door and stood there for a moment, staring at it with a confused sort of expression. "Who would possibly be outside at this hour in this sort of weather?"

"Why don't you try opening the door and finding out, love."

The voice was unfamiliar and had a slightly deep tone. The young lady had been caught off guard by the muffled sound as she tensed slightly; she hadn't realized she was speaking out loud. Having no other choice, now that she had been found out, the 25-year-old pulled the door open, the draft of cold air sending chills up her spine.

Though it was dark outside, the light from inside was able to reveal a young fellow. She had never seen such a man before. He was dressed in black from his shirt to his pants and even to his boots. Her eyes drifted from his feet to his face and immediately she had been caught off guard by his piercing blue eyes on his perfectly chiseled face. She was quick to gain her composure though; she wasn't one to swoon so easily. She watched intently as the man gave her a cheeky sort of smirk.

"Evening, darling."

"Isn't it a tad too early to be addressing me with such a familiar title?"

"Oh, feisty are we?" the stranger said as his smirk widened slightly. The unfazed woman merely rolled her eyes as she made sure to keep the man from entering her home by standing right in the entrance. She ignored the crisp breeze as the snow continued to fall, white dots melting away into the man's lush, brown hair. She caught his gaze as he peered at the fireplace, a deep longing seeded in his eyes.

"I suppose it's a bit obvious, why I'm here."

"Please, explain," the auburn haired woman said with a challenging smile. The stranger blinked before he chuckled at her sprightly attitude.

"You see, I've been travelling a long way and need a place to rest."

"And you want to rest here?"

"Smart girl, aren't you?" the brunet said sardonically as he watched the cottage owner glare at him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid my home isn't open to strangers." Before she could close the door, the man grabbed ahold of it with a loud noise. Hazel eyes widened as they stared at a shining hook sitting at the end of the man's left arm that had embedded itself into the wood of the door, the reflection of the light gleaming off of it. She stopped herself from trembling as the man placed a polite smile across his lips.

"You wouldn't want to leave a young man like myself to freeze, now would you?"

"_You_ are none of my concern," the 25-year-old snapped in return as she narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what sort of trouble you caught yourself in, _pirate_, but I refuse to be a part of it."

"And how is it you know I'm a pirate?" he asked curiously as he raised a brow. He watched the woman try and struggle to close the door and mentally laughed.

"If it isn't your obvious attire then it is the hook that's replaced your hand," she pointed out as the pirate himself glanced at his obvious trait. "What is the infamous Captain Hook doing here?"

"I see my title exceeds me," the captain stated with a sly smile. "Let me introduce myself."

"Not necessary," the young lady snapped as she tried to shove the door closed once more; she failed. She growled as she glared at the intruder.

"Killian Jones."

"Well, Killian, I suggest you start looking for another place to rest because you won't be here."

"So quick to push a poor, helpless person away?" he said, feigning sadness as he kept the door pried open with his arm. "And I thought a beautiful lass like yourself would be a bit more understanding than this."

"Compliments won't grant you a way in," the young woman said, though she still couldn't stop her already pink tinted cheeks to go darker. "If you think that I'm going to just let you come into my home-" That was when she had really taken a moment to look at him.

Killian was soaked from head-to-toe for reasons she didn't know. That meant he was probably starting to go numb, not to mention the snow was beginning to gather on his shoulders and head. His sleeves were torn, as if someone had tried cutting him, and as the auburn haired girl took a moment to glance outside she could see miniature droplets of what seemed to be blood left in the pirate's trail.

Looking back at Hook, whose expression was a bit more pressing than it had been before, the cottage owner sighed as she moved aside and pulled the door completely open. She watched as relief swam in Killian's eyes. She kept her hazel eyes pasted to his form as he carefully walked inside, the snow melting away almost instantaneously.

"I knew you'd come around," he said with a playful smirk, though his companion was having none of that. He tugged his boots off, so not to get her floor wet, and sighed, his limbs slowly warming up just from being out of the snow. He glanced out the window and stared at the snow menacingly; he hated winter.

"Don't think it's because your charm worked. It didn't."

"A man can dream," the captain said with a shrug. He glanced around the cozy cottage and immediately his eyes fell upon the shelf of books. He stiffened after a second, not noticing that his rescuer had grabbed him a cloth to dry himself with. He nodded a thank you to the woman as she merely grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the ottoman that sat contently in front of the fire. He curiously watched as the stranger before him knelt on the floor and examined his sliced leg. The blood had dried-or perhaps froze-hours before but the wound was still open and fresh.

"So what sort of trouble did you find yourself in to gain such a wound like this?" she asked as the blue eyed pirate looked down at his leg and chuckled.

"I've persevered through wounds much worse than this, darling," he stated as he glanced at his lost hand, his chipper tone lost for the moment. The petite woman quickly took notice of the change in mood but said nothing. She just quietly continued tending to his wound, rolling his pant leg up enough to clean what would become a scar. They sat in silence as she worked with nothing but the occasional flicker from the fire. Neither from the opposite party seemed to mind the peace though.

Killian stared into the flames and the young woman on the floor was focused on bandaging his wound. He stole a glance down at her, taking notice of the tint of her hair from the light and taking notice of the way her eyes sparkled. He blinked a few times before he tore his gaze away from the woman and winced, his healer mumbling "sorry," under her breath. After a few more seconds, she stood to her feet and sighed, gathering her supplies and walking to the cabinet, stuffing everything back where it belonged.

"As long as you stay out of trouble your wound should heal just nicely," she explained as Killian looked over his shoulder. He stood to his feet and took slow and careful steps towards the stranger, the woman not moving an inch. The back of her neck began to tingle as she felt the man's presence behind her, the warmth of his body surrounding her.

"Perhaps there's something I can do to _thank _you," he said in a low voice, a pair of hazel eyes meeting his blue ones. The two stared at each other for a long moment as the silence drowned out the sound of the wind racking against the walls outside and the fire crackling behind them. The pirate raised his hand up to brush the back of his fingers against the woman's rosy cheeks. He smoldered at the woman as she stared up at him, her eyes unreadable.

"I think…" she trailed off as her body leaned slightly into his, causing Killian's nerves to spark. "…I shall pass."

Killian blinked as the woman turned around, whipping her hair into his face. He winced slightly as he stepped back, letting the woman stroll past him. He turned and his stare followed her with every step she took. His expression lightened as he began to smirk, chuckling softly. Shakng his head, he walked back over to his spot on the chaise longue and took a seat. He looked over at the retreating woman, who didn't spare him a second glance as she disappeared down the small hall.

"Blankets are in the closet space to your right!" she called out as Hook looked up to the closet. He opened the small doors and sure enough there lied a stack of blankets. He grabbed one and laid himself out on the couch, enjoying the fact that he was lying on something that was similar to a bed; he hadn't slept on an actual bed in ages. He listened carefully to the steps before the sound of a door opening caught his attention.

"Did I ever mention, thank you, love?" He waited patiently for a response, and after a few prolonged seconds, he received one.

"…You're welcome, pirate." Killian released a quiet laugh before he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

As for the lovely young lady, she stood in her bedroom and sighed. She quietly shut her door and stared at it for a moment before she carefully locked it. She turned to her bed and took a seat before she yawned. Looking to the window she watched the snowflakes frost on to the glass.

And so the winter began.

* * *

_So there you have it! I purposely haven't said her name just because I want readers to guess what fairytale "Scarlet" comes from ;D I hope you enjoyed reading this and the next one will be out soon! _

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter Two

_Hi there! I hope everyone has had a safe and fun holiday! The new episode of OUAT just came out yesterday after that terribly long hiatus and I was inspired to get some writing posted for this after watching it ha ha. _

_Thanks to everyone who's been reading! I'm glad you guys like the story enough to check it out! Hopefully you readers will like this next chapter! I've been working pretty hard on this and I hope it shows _^_^

_If anyone has questions or suggestions about the story feel free to message me or review! Advice and criticism is always welcome!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters associated with the series_

* * *

_Pricked By a Thorn_

Scarlett's feet clicked fervently against the concrete of the sidewalk as she approached a familiar looking shop. She hesitated outside of the store door for a moment as she started to second guess herself. She glanced inside the shop window and her gaze hardened as she stared at a small ship figurine. Glaring at it for a moment, her resolve came to. She carefully pulled the door open, glancing up at the bell that would ring if the door were to open anymore. She silently shut the door and frowned before she looked around. She smirked as she walked over to a metal rod lying on the ground beside the dumpster in an alley. She carefully picked it up and walked back to the door, pushing it open enough to sneak her arm through with the pole. She carefully lifted the end of the pole up to the bell, pushing it up and away from the door. Relaxing at that, the auburn haired woman quietly pushed the door completely open, slipping inside the shop.

_He has it here somewhere, I'm sure of it, _Scarlett assured herself as she silently glanced around the antique shop she was in, though she knew the items in the store weren't truly antiques. Like a panther, the 27-year-old roamed around the room, keeping her guard up. She heard voices at the back of the store but ignored it; she knew who they were and what they were doing. She wanted to make this trip as quick as possible; in and out. _I'm sure Rumpelstiltskin hid it somewhere, _she said to herself as she opened a drawer only finding a few pens and a notebook inside. She moved to the drawer beside the first and frowned when she failed to find what she was looking for. She'd keep trying though; giving up wasn't an option.

"All you have to do is listen to the story I'm going to tell you." Scarlett stiffened as the sound of Gold, or rather Rumpelstiltskin's voice resonated through the thick silence. She released a deep breath and continued on with her mission, ignoring whatever the Dark One was saying. She approached a glass shelf and glanced around before her eyes fell upon a small trunk. She tried to open it but mentally groaned as she found it locked.

"Is he asleep now?"

"Yes. Now all we can do is wait and hopefully he'll get the message across to our little heroes." Hazel eyes widened as the voices began to approach her. Panicking, she grabbed the small chest and bolted for the door, careful to watch the bell. She continued sprinting down the street, tossing the metal rod away and not looking back.

"Did you hear that?" Mr. Gold raised a brow as he looked towards the door that led to the front of his shop. The former Evil Queen and Prince glanced at each other as they looked back to the sorcerer.

"I didn't hear anything," Regina stated as David nodded his head.

"Neither did I."

"…Must have been my imagination then," the Dark One said hesitantly before he turned his full attention to the sleeping boy.

Hopefully Henry would deliver the message before he resorted to other measures.

~X~

The morning had come all too quickly for the slumbering 25-year-old as the woman's hazel eyes began to flutter open. They adjust to the sunlight that poured through her drapes and quickly she sat up, remembering the events of the night before. The auburn haired female carefully stood to her feet before she cautiously headed to her door. She pressed her ear to the wood and listened carefully, hearing nothing but silence. She blinked before she hurried to her dresser, changing into a dark red skirt. Her long-sleeved blouse was a lighter shade of red and the corset-styled vest being black.

Making sure she was presentable and her wavy hair was combed through, the curious damsel unlocked her door and poked her head out. Noticing the silence, she walked out of her room and down the hall. She blinked, finding her couch empty, a gray blanket folded at the end and the fire from the night before still going, a fresh set of logs thrown in to keep the house warm. She stood in confusion for a moment before she walked further into the room and glanced to the door, the black boots belonging to the pirate that had been residing on her couch gone. She walked into her kitchen but before she could grab her hooded cloak from the kitchen chair she stopped in her tracks.

"What…" She approached the table slowly as she kept her eyes glued to the foreign object on the tabletop. She reached out and grabbed the long-stemmed rose that was left alone. She blinked a few times and she smiled before she could stop herself. She shook her head as she walked to a cabinet and opened it, pulling out a thin glass vase.

"I'm sure he thinks he's so charming," she mumbled to herself before she carefully stuck the single rose into the vase. She stared at it for a moment longer before she turned and grabbed her cloak, slipping her boots on and setting out for water.

~X~

The snow had stopped falling for the day but the storm had left at least five inches in its wake. The land was covered in a thick sheet of white and the water to the nearby ocean had frozen over in the shallower end. The air was cold during the day, but bearable for the most part. It wasn't until nightfall came that people shied away from the outside, closing their doors tightly and making sure to keep the warm flames alive.

The lone cottage in the middle of the woods provided a little light for anyone traveling in the darkness of the night. It was like a lighthouse for ships that had lost their way.

There happened to be a single ship floating around that evening.

A pair of light hazel eyes skimmed through the recipe of a soup that was being made, the room filling up with the smell of chicken and herbs. A large cauldron sat over the fire as the soup boiled in the pot, just reaching the peak for flavor. The cook used her wooden spoon and carefully fed herself a taste of dinner, smiling at the delicious sip. "Perfect," she said to herself as she set the spoon down and grabbed a ladle. As she began to pour herself a bowl a persistent knocking sounded through the silence. The young lady stopped and blinked as she looked to the door and raised a brow. She carefully set the ladle down and made her way to the door. She hesitated before her eyes widened, a thought crossing her mind. She quickly pulled her door open and there before her was the same intruder from the night before.

"Hook?"

"I'm quite surprised. You opened the door so willingly this time," the pirate said with a pert smile as he stood in the snow, doing his best to hide any signs of that fact that he was extremely cold. He glanced inside the cottage and a smirk rolled across his lips as the woman in front of him blinked, still slightly shell-shocked by his sudden appearance.

"I see you've made food. Since no one truly likes eating alone, I can remedy the situation for you," he stated as he stepped inside, the woman from the night before moving aside, not putting up much a fight against him this time. He slipped his boots off like he had the night before and made his way to the ottoman, taking the blanket that had been left out and wrapping it around his body. He glanced over his shoulder as the auburn haired woman approached him, placing her hands on her hips. Her shocked expression fell and was replaced with a fiercer look.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I believe _we _are going to have dinner together," he said flippantly as the woman standing before him gave him an angry and incredulous sort of stare.

"This isn't a service! You don't get to use my home as your personal…personal vacation home!" she snapped as Killian paid no mind to her anger. He merely leaned over and grabbed the bowl sitting on the table by the fireplace, drinking from the rim and releasing a content sigh.

"This is delicious. You should really try some."

"What are you doing back here?" the young woman almost yelled, the pirate looking up from his bowl of soup that he had commandeered from the cook herself. "Don't you have some sort of treasure to find?"

"Finding treasure can be rather difficult in this type of climate," Hook explained as he smiled innocently up at the fuming woman. "So, instead of wasting my time fighting against the wretched snow I thought it'd be wiser to find a place to settle in for the night."

"And you thought coming back here would be the best choice?" the woman asked, her gaze less piercing and more tired. She sighed as she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl for herself since her original had been stolen by the pirate, of course.

"It would seem that the closet village is, well, nowhere," the captain stated as he finished off the last of what was in his bowl. He smiled innocently as his caretaker glared at him, snatching the bowl from his hand and pouring him more. "I didn't have much of a choice, love."

"Of course not," she mumbled under her breath as she shook her head and held the bowl out to him. He took it with a grateful nod, saying a quick thank; he was a pirate but he always remembered his manners. He watched from the corner of his eyes as the auburn haired woman poured herself her own bowl, using a spoon to eat her meal. He cleared his throat as he set his already empty bowl down and relaxed; she was of no danger to him, as far as he could tell.

"So, if I may ask-"

"Whatever it is, no."

Killian ignored her as he continued. "-Why is it that you're alone?"

By the surprised expression on her face, Hook could tell that hadn't been the question the young lady had been expecting.

"What do you need to know for?"

"Just for my own curiosity is all." Hook was smart, smarter than he let on. He could tell from the first moment that he had entered the small home that it originally held more people. The question was what had happened to everyone? He watched carefully as the woman sitting by the fireplace stared down at her bowl. His gaze softened for a moment as he felt a strange sensation run through his veins by the look on her face. It was if she had lost something. Like something had been taken from her.

Killian could relate to that.

"How did you lose your hand?" The blue-eyed pirate blinked, slightly taken aback by the unexpected question as hazel eyes stared into his, demanding him to try and retaliate. Her point had clearly been made as Killian cleared his throat, deciding to not answer.

Both answers were too personal to talk about.

The rest of their meal had been eaten in silence, Killian taking three more helpings. The 25-year-old shouldn't have been so surprised but he was so toned, it was shocking to know that he could eat so much. Her comment was left unsaid as she stood up and cleaned her bowl, Killian walking up beside her and handing her his own bowl. She took it and began cleaning it as the man watched her. She could feel his eyes burning into the side of her head and the more she tried to pretend he wasn't present the more evident his presence became.

"Is there a particular reason you're standing there?"

"What's your name, lass?" Killian finally asked as he watched the stranger beside him stop. She looked up at him with a smirk, confusing him.

"I believe that's my business."

"It's just a name. Telling me will do you no harm," he countered as he watched the nameless damsel wipe her hands on a towel and walk around him. Killian followed after her as she approached her shelf and glanced through her books, pulling a random one out. She flipped through the pages as the restless pirate rolled his eyes at the fact she was ignoring him.

"How about a wager?" That had caught the auburn haired woman's attention.

"What sort of wager?"

"You give me three chances to guess your name and if I succeed within those three chances, you allow me back into your home without complaint whenever my journeys bring me to your doorstep." Killian waited patiently for the woman to answer as she thought deeply for a moment. She glanced from the door to the pirate before she sighed and snapped her book shut. He smirked at that; it seemed that he had a deal.

"Three chances. That's all."

"Three's all I'll need."

"So you think," she challenged as she scoffed and walked to the couch and took a seat. Killian thought for a moment before he followed after the woman, following her actions.

"You're rather snappy for a dainty looking woman, _Caroline_."

"Looks can be deceiving, pirate. And no, my name is not Caroline."

"Please," said pirate drawled. "Killian or even Hook is better than pirate."

"I call them like I see them," the woman said with a poised sort of smile. Killian shook his head as he rolled his eyes, deciding to save his last two guesses. The two sat in a tense silence as Hook leaned back in his spot, forcing himself to relax for the first time in a rather long time, his companion reading her book quietly.

"_Emily-_"

"Wrong again."

"-You wouldn't mind if I borrowed something to read from your collection, would you?" Once again, Hook had surprised the young lady with his question. She hid her astonishment behind her book as she nodded, listening to the creaks of the floor as Killian stood and made his way to the bookshelf.

"…I never would have guessed you as a fan for reading."

"Looks can be deceiving," Killian quipped as he smirked to himself, hazel eyes staring at his back. He grabbed a random book and made his way back to the couch, sitting back down and flipping it open to the first page. He felt his companion's eyes on him for a second but ignored it as he kept his attention on the page he was reading through. The silence settled back between them, somehow less awkward than the first had been.

After a few hours of the two somehow reading in peace, the woman to Killian's right rose to her feet, shutting her book and placing it on the table behind the ottoman. "I suppose you'll be fine without me to make sure you stay out of trouble?"

"You act as if I'm a child," Hook retorted back as he rolled his eyes. The woman said nothing and made her way to her room. She stopped as she heard the man's slightly alluring voice catching her attention.

"Sweet dreams, _Rosalie_." Killian watched as the petite woman stood in the entryway of the hall for a moment. She kept her back to him before she began to make her way down the corridor without a second glance back at him.

"Close, but not close enough," she said over her shoulder. "Goodnight…Hook." Said pirate blinked at the sound of his alias as he watched the returning for of the strange young lady. He sat in silence after the door-to what he assumed was the auburn haired woman's room-closed. He found a small smile spreading across his face before he sighed and continued reading the book in his hand.

"She's something else, isn't she?"

~X~

A yawn resonated through the peaceful silence as a well-rested woman slowly sat up, blinking a few times in order to brush away the fog of sleep. She stretched and stood from her bed, changing out of her night gown and into an ivory skirt and a long-sleeved purple blouse. She then approached her door, unlocking it, and walked out of her room a bit more comfortably than she had felt the day before. She stepped out from the hall and glanced around, finding the sitting room empty and the blanket neatly folded on the couch like it had been the morning before. She sighed and shook her head and walked into her small kitchen before she blinked. She released a soft laugh as she rolled her eyes and gazed down at the book the pirate had been reading the night before, another rose sitting on top of it.

"Where does he keep finding these flowers during this time?" she questioned quietly as she glanced out her frosted window, the white sheet of snow thicker than it had been yesterday. She smiled before she shook her head and picked up the rose, walking into her room. She made her way to the nightstand beside her bed, taking one last glance at the flower before she placed it in the vase sitting on the tabletop, the rose settling in beside another.


	4. Chapter Three

_Hi everyone! Here is the next one for this! I just wanted to say thank you for the support on this story! I'm glad that those who are reading it are liking it _=) _I just hope that you guys all keep liking it! I'll be working hard on the next chapter so that'll be up soon after this!_

_Also, I shall be updating my Tony Stark story at some point too, if anyone here reads that or is interested at all! I've been on a weird kick with that but I'm still working and going to be updating so no worries there! _

_If you have any questions or have any comments just let me know and I will definitely get back to you on whatever you want or need!_

_I hope you like this one!_

* * *

_With Open Arms_

Though the weather outside would have been seen as dreadful to anyone else, the crisp breeze was refreshing for the young hazel-eyed beauty. She enjoyed how with every breath she took her nerves felt as though they were being lit by a spark. She smiled up at the sun as it shined in the blue sky, ignoring the pinches of snow that crept into her boots. She held tightly to bow in her hand as she trudged deeper into the forest, coming across a gravel path that had somehow been sloppily cleaned of snow. She happily hopped out from the snow, taking the path down. She was on a search for some fresh meat; she was in the mood for rabbit.

The young woman glanced at the snow hoping to find tracks to what she would be making for dinner. Instead, she found tracks to something else.

"Who…" An epiphany fell over the lone woman as a despondent sort of look fell over her. She groaned as she frowned, shaking her head. She sighed as she stared at the human boot prints left in the snow, kneeling down to get a better look. They were fresh from what she could tell and she had a feeling she knew who they belonged to; she wish she hadn't.

_The question now remains._

"Do I go after that brute?" she asked herself as she sighed and shook her head. She stepped off the trail and followed the footprints, rolling her eyes. What was the saying?

Curiosity killed the cat?

After walking for several minutes, the huntress stopped, her body tensing. With a quick motion she pulled out an arrow from her cylinder shaped quiver. She quickly placed the arrow rightfully on the bow, pulling the drawstring to her bow back. She held her weapon up tightly as her eyes flickered around the white plain. Slowly, she began to turn as she listened intently for anything, something. A brow raised itself as a rather large white-gray shape appeared from a bush, dinner now presenting itself.

"Hello there," the hazel-eyed hunter mumbled quietly as she released the bowstring, her arrow piercing the rabbit in the side. It fell over with ease and she relaxed, approaching the dead animal. She frowned slightly before she picked it up, pulling her arrow from its body. "Forgive me."

"I think you'll have to do more than that to gain the innocent animal's clemency, darling," a playful voice called out, catching the startled woman's attention. She glared as the captain of the Jolly Roger stood nonchalantly against a tree trunk. He smirked as he stood up tall and began to approach the woman. "I see you've caught us dinner."

"I've caught _myself_ dinner," she corrected as she stuffed the bunny's corpse into the bag she used when she hunted. "What you eat is the least of my problems."

"Straight to the heart with that one," Killian said as he feigned a look of pain, his right hand placed over his heart as if he were grasping it out of agony. He grinned brazenly as he watched the maiden march past him.

"What exactly are you doing out here, pirate?" she asked, sensing Hook's presence as he trailed behind.

"Do I sense concern in your voice?"

"Hardly."

"Well-" Captain Hook came to an abrupt halt as the two stopped, the man's companion swiftly pulling out another arrow and aiming it to her left. The pirate, slightly stunned by her grace with handling the weapon, watched as the arrow was released and pierced the lower half of a squirrel. He blinked as his mind calculated the time of the kill.

"Who taught you how to handle that bow so well?" he inquired curiously as he watched the damsel make her way to the squirrel, pulling her arrow from its body and placing it back in her quiver. She blew the snow from the animal as if it were just dust before she made her way back to Killian.

"My mother," she stated as she shoved the rodent into Hook's hand. She smirked at his slightly disgusted reaction as she chuckled.

"Dinner." She said nothing else as she continued forward, leaving Killian in her trail. He glanced down at the squirrel in his hand before he looked back up at the stranger and smirked.

"Now, what were you doing here again?" she asked as the man caught up to her, the two walking side-by-side.

Killian hesitated before answering. He knew she was no threat to him and his _expedition _but he wasn't quite sure if he could risk anything. He had lost too much to lose everything again because he trusted the wrong person. Then again, the girl had been lenient enough to allow him to stay in her home, though if she hadn't he could have easily forced his way in; he wasn't against that notion. It was just easier to cross someone who was more willing. So, perhaps it was the least he could do for the stranger letting him stay in her home. He'd be gone soon enough and she'd be nothing but a forgotten memory in his eyes anyways.

"I'm here searching for something."

"Oh?" Blue eyes met hazel as they searched for the truth; they had found it. "And what is it you're searching for? I know this forest like the back of my hand," she said as the trail came into view, the two making their way to the path.

"I'm searching for something that you need not worry about," he said impishly, causing a brow to rise on the young lady's face.

"And how has this search been going for you?" the girl asked knowingly as she sneered at the pirate, the young man's expression dropping and his eyes rolling.

"Not _entirely _in my favor."

"I never would have guessed," the 25-year-old said sardonically as Hook gave his companion an irritated expression. It went unnoticed as the two walked down the trail, Killian then realizing just how cold he felt without something to cover himself. He had spent the last two days searching for the bloody-

"Hold this for me." Killian blinked as he found the nameless girl's cloak in his hands, the woman adjusting the bag hanging from her shoulders so it was out of her way. She marched confidently up to a tree and reached for the lowest, thickest branch. She carefully pulled herself up, Killian trying not to let his shocked expression show too much. It was just-he had never seen anyone, let alone a woman, just climb up into a tree in the middle of winter with nothing to keep her warm.

Who the hell was she?

"Um, love?"

"That's not my name!" the climbing woman called out as she continued up the tree.

"What exactly are you doing up there?"

"Hook, answer me this," she yelled from further up the tree as she reached for something that was indistinguishable from where the captain was standing. He watched the woman carefully as he kept his hand tucked into the cloak, the heat her body had left behind keeping him rather warm. He tensed as he watched the surprisingly precarious woman jump down from the branch she had used to climb up the tree. She sighed and wiped her free hand clean, the other holding out two eggs. "How do you like your eggs?"

~X~

"Is this really necessary?"

"Don't think you'll be staying in my home for a night longer for free. If you want to stay then you're going to do your fair share of work."

It was strange. Killian hadn't followed another person's orders since his days on Queen Anne's Revenge. That had been years ago, so long that he almost couldn't remember the days. Now he was a captain, he followed no one else's order but his own because he was Captain Hook and he'd be damned if he would be caught doing someone else's work. But if that was true…

Why was he outside gathering wood for a fire like some peasant boy?

And why the hell was he wearing the woman's cloak?

Killian muttered curses under his breath as he grabbed random logs from the ground. He glanced back at the _still _nameless woman as she swept the dust and dirt from the floor and out the door, the path that the pirate captain had shoveled making her work much easier.

Sadly, he couldn't say the same.

"You're a _strong _and _manly _pirate, isn't that right? Doing these simple tasks should be quite easy!" she called out from inside, enjoying Hook's dismay for his work far too much. She chuckled as the man merely glared at her, grumbling something inaudible to her ears. The young woman turned her attention back to her sweeping, letting the winter air clean out the smell of burning wood. She stole a quick glance at Hook, who had a piece of wood in the curve of his actual hook. She smirked before she continued sweeping.

In normal cases she would have been far wearier of asking him to help her, let alone stay in her own home, but he had already stayed there for two nights with free meals and hadn't caused her _too _much trouble. And anyways, if he truly repelled the idea of helping her than he would have done something about it. He seemed like the type to do as he pleased and he was much stronger than she; he could easily reverse their roles if he really wanted to.

But he didn't, so she supposed he wasn't terrible.

"Is this enough wood for you, mi' lady?" Killian asked sarcastically as he approached the maiden, her hazel eyes looking up from the floor and meeting his gaze. She nodded as she motioned for him to come inside, the pirate pulling her burgundy cloak from his shoulders and hanging it on the chair in the cozy kitchen. He sighed, relieved to escape the cold.

"The damn snow's dreadful," he muttered as he watched the auburn haired lass shut the door, the heat from the fire immediately setting in. She looked back at him as she turned back to the window and a serene gleam filled her eyes. Killian's gaze softened as he watched her carefully, her every move suddenly entrancing at that moment.

"The winter isn't so terrible," she almost whispered, squeezing tightly to the shaft of the broom. She quickly shook her head and set the broom aside, making her way to the fire that was currently cooking dinner. The seaman said nothing, deciding to keep whatever comments he had to himself.

"See," he began as he took a seat on a chair. "Having me around isn't horrible, now is it?" he asked as he met the young lady's eyes. She stared at him for a moment before she cleared her throat and shrugged.

"Don't expect to get used to just staying here when you please," she snapped as Killian rolled his eyes at her futile attempts to deny him passage into her home.

Suddenly, the two jumped, Killian at the sudden hiss of pain his companion released and his companion from the sudden pain that had been inflicted on to her hand. She quickly pulled her hand to her body and stared down at it, her brows furrowing inward and her teeth clenching. She felt the man in the room lean closer to get a better look at her fresh wound. "Let me see your hand."

"It's nothing but a burn."

"Just let me see it for myself."

"It's not your problem!"

"For Davy Jones' sake, let me see your hand!" With his actual hand, Killian snatched the wounded one into his as he took a careful look at it. The back of her hand was already beginning to slightly blister, the redness a bit better than what he'd been expecting. He stood up, and from what he could remember, the thief walked over to the cabinet on the far wall and opened it, pulling out a small box. He lifted the top off and smirked at his success, finding the first aid supplies he'd need.

"I can do this myself."

"Just because I only have one hand doesn't mean I can't treat a simple burn like that," he retaliated as the injured damsel rolled her eyes, letting him have his way for the moment. She watched him carefully as he strode back to his spot in the chair, pulling out a small jar of cream and bandages.

"Seems you're prepared for everything," he commented as he noticed different medical remedies in the box. He glanced up just in time to see the hazel-eyed girl shrug.

"When one lives alone it's best to be ready for anything."

"I suppose you're right about that," he agreed as he used his hook to hold her arm steady, his hand rubbing a small amount of cream on her burn.

The auburn haired maiden couldn't deny the strange tingling that ran up her arm nor could she ignore how soft his hand was. She had thought his hand would feel more calloused than it was since he was a pirate and all, not that she had thought about his hands to begin with.

Or his hook.

Or his bright blue eyes.

"…Thank you," she said quietly as Killian looked up and smiled smugly at her.

"Just think of it as me returning the favor," he said with a shrug.

Then, Captain Hook froze.

"Rose-Red." He looked up at the woman's face with wide eyes, slightly stunned by her sudden outburst. "My name is Rose-Red."

Pulling her hand away right as he finished wrapping it, Rose-Red turned to the rabbit stew she had made, quelling the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. She felt Killian's gaze on her back but ignored it as he continued to stare wordlessly. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he had finally broken the silence.

"Well then, Rose-Red. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

XXX

Shocking blue eyes snapped open as a deep breath was made and held in for a second. They flickered around and when they finally realized where they were and what was happening, the breath was slowly released.

_Rose._

Killian was focused again. All he had needed was a few hours of rest to clear his mind and to realize what he had to do in order to get what he wanted. He was going to play both sides of the field, he'd get what he wanted and he wasn't going to stop, no matter how many tricks he'd have to pull from his sleeve or no matter how many people he had to deceive. He was a pirate after all; deceiving is what he did best.

Standing to his feet, Captain Hook brushed the dirt from himself as he looked up to the sun and nodded.

Whether with Cora or Emma, he'd find his way to Storybrooke.

* * *

_So Rose-Red is clearly from the fairy tale story of Snow-White and Rose-Red by The Brothers Grimm! Now you readers know! I'll explain more and more as the story continues but if you have anything to ask or say just let me know! _=)

_Thanks again for reading!_


	5. Chapter Four

_Misery Loves Company_

Scarlett paced back-and-forth in her apartment in Storybrooke as she bit at her lip. She frowned as she stared at the stolen chest from Mr. Gold's shop, a small amount of guilt trying to fight its way to her conscience. She wouldn't let it win though. Before her memories had returned to her, Scarlett of Storybrooke had been far from an angel. She lied and cheated and hurt people because she just didn't care. When she finally recovered who she really was she had made many apologies to many people. She was lucky she had befriended Emma and Mary Margaret when she had or else she would have been far worse.

Though she wasn't proud of those features of Scarlett, she needed that kind of confidence to continue with her plans.

She took a deep breath and nodded to herself as she walked over to her kitchen counter and opened the tool box that was seated right next to the small box. She pulled out a screwdriver and stared at the box for a moment before she began to try and pick it open. She used most of her strength and frowned, the top of the trunk not opening. She huffed as she dropped the screwdriver and frowned, shaking her head and thinking for a moment.

"…How-" she stopped as she rolled her eyes. "Of course."

All she needed was a bit of magic.

Scarlett picked the chest up and hid it safely in her apartment, walking out of the door and locking it as she left. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

She needed time to think and clear her head and she knew where exactly to go.

~X~

Rose-Red sighed as she stretched, staring through her window and watching as the snow fell outside. She held her cup of tea and smiled as she watched the flakes stick to the glass. Her gaze was torn away by the dark figure that was beginning to make its way towards her home. She glanced at the setting sun and turned her attention back to the shape after a moment. It trudged through the rather deep snow begrudgingly, though she found it rather entertaining to watch. She waltzed to the front door and opened it as her guest arrived.

"I do believe you have something for me?"

"Yes, yes," the man muttered as he rolled his eyes. "Rather demanding this evening, aren't you?"

"According to who, pirate?"

Killian pulled a few dried leaves from his pocket as he held them out to Rose-Red, the young maiden taking them with a smile. She turned and made her way towards the kettle over the fire as Hook pulled the extra dark brown cloak from Rose-Red off of his shoulders. He hung it on the wall and shook the few specks of snow from his hair, tugging his boots off and sighing in the process.

It had been a few weeks since the captain's first arrival to Rose-Red's home. He'd spend the night on the ottoman, watching the fire and making sure to keep the flames alive during the night while Rose slept in her room. In the morning he'd be gone, a white rose left every time the auburn haired woman awoke. She was never concerned though; he'd always find his way back. By that very night, she had accumulated 18 roses. She kept them safe in her room, not wanting to give the pirate the satisfaction of knowing she'd kept them. She didn't keep them because he gave them to her. She kept them because it astonished her that he could even _find_ flowers in the snow.

"What exactly are you making?" Killian asked as he walked over to the table and took a seat. He glanced out the window and watched as the sun slowly began to disappear behind the horizon, the night sky falling into place as the snow continued to fall. He looked back to the kettle as Rose-Red worked, picking the leaves from the stem and crushing them in a bowl.

"It's something my sister taught me when we were kids," she explained as she poured the smashed leaves into the kettle. Hook raised a brow at that; he hadn't known she had a sister.

"You…" he trailed off and stopped himself from asking about her sibling. His shoulders sagged as he watched Rose-Red work, not noticing that he had been speaking.

He let the question die in his throat. It was something the two had silently agreed upon. In return for letting him stay in her home, Killian would help with a few chores and bring back whatever food he could find on his search for whatever he was looking; Rose-Red didn't bother to ask further on the topic. That was that. Neither bothered to ask questions about the other. Rose-Red had thought to previously, but every time she worked up the courage to ask she stopped herself because asking questions meant knowing more about each other, and that could lead to something dangerous. After all, the two were far different from each other. Killian Jones was a pirate on the search for something more to his life and Rose-Red was just a young woman who lived her life day-by-day. They were strangers caught up in the same storm. So the two kept their questions at bay, not wanting to ruin the strange sort of partnership that had been created between them.

"Here," Rose-Red held out a cup of some sort of green and brown liquid to Killian as he eyed it cautiously. Her hazel eyes rolled as she shook her head and sighed. "If I was going to kill you then I would have done it by now."

"_If _you had the ability to do so, love," the young man challenged with a smirk as he took the cup with his right hand and raised the rim to his lips. He carefully took a sip and blinked, surprised at the burst of flavor that consumed him.

"Good, isn't it?"

"That it is," he said as he took another sip, Rose pouring herself a cup. The two sat in a comfortable sort of silence as they sipped their tea, watching the snow fall and the fire dance in the hearth. Blue eyes stole glances at the young woman sitting on the rug underneath the couch, absorbing every movement she made while the hazel ones stared into the flames, ignoring the pair of eyes that watched her. She didn't mind his long, chilling stares. It was rather comforting to have someone else in her home in the first place, so she wouldn't complain.

Rose-Red had spent almost an entire year living alone in her little cottage and although it was tiny, there were some nights where she found her home far too big for just her presence. It used to be filled with laughter and smiles and now she was the only there, sitting in the silence. She had grown accustomed to the quiet quickly, but the moment Hook had stepped into her home, that silence had permanently been squashed.

Killian was loud and obnoxious in his own way, though he did have _some_ manners, surprisingly enough. He teased Rose-Red and sometimes bothered her to no end, but the young lady found it rather relaxing to have him around. The lonely nights where she laid quietly in her bed, staring at the ceiling and wishing there was somebody with her dwindled away, replaced with evenings where she and the pirate would debate about plots of stories and which characters were best or worst; the two argued quite a bit on those nights. She would suppress her laughter at the way the man impersonated the characters because god forbid he'd get the satisfaction of knowing he could make her smile, and Killian would chortle at the way Rose-Red would try and rebut his points.

Other nights the two would sit in peace and enjoy the warmth from the fire. Rose-Red would sit on the thick rug with a blanket draped over her form and Killian would sit on the couch with his legs crossed and his head leaned back against the back rest. Neither needed to speak; the stillness was loud enough. Killian would let the stress of his life disappear for that moment and Rose-Red would softly smile at the fact that she didn't feel so entirely alone.

"Mind if I grab another book from your shelf?" Killian asked as he stood to his feet, already knowing Rose-Red wouldn't care. Like he expected, she waved his question off as she stood to her feet and smoothed her brown, floor length skirt out.

"Help yourself, pirate," she stated as she walked into her tiny kitchen, doing something or another. Killian did as told, searching for something to entertain his imagination. He finally pulled out a rather thick hardcover and made his way back to his original spot, though he ended up taking a seat on the floor, a bit closer to the fire. At the sound of footsteps, the dark haired man looked up and watched as Rose-Red walked back into the sitting room, wiping her hands with a towel.

That was when he noticed it.

"That's new," he pointed out as he nodded to the chain around Rose-Red's neck. She glanced down at her necklace and her gaze softened as she smiled softly, almost like she had forgotten Hook was watching her. He kept her blue eyes on her as she reached up and cupped the gem on the chain in her hand.

"It was a gift from my mother," she said softly.

And there it was again, that stinging urge to ask for more, ask for more than she was willing to give and he was willing to take. He inwardly berated himself for almost slipping before he shook his head and took a deep breath, turning his attention back to the second page of his book, or rather, Rose-Red's book.

It had been a long time since Killian felt so relaxed anywhere else but on his ship. It was strange and almost an unsettling feeling to him. Having Rose-Red's presence probably made the feeling much stronger. If she was not the one who lived in the cottage the thief had a tiny inkling that he would not feel half as content as he did. That worried him though. He was starting to feel slightly complacent, though he refused to _really _admit that to himself. He had plans, he had a goal.

He had his revenge.

And yet still, he couldn't help but sometimes forget that he was there for a reason. Not because he liked having home cooked meals, not because he enjoyed shielding himself from the cruel winter weather, and not because of the fact that he rather enjoyed Rose-Red's company. It was because he needed to find a way to kill the man that had taken everything from him. She had been nothing but a stranger that would give him shelter from the winter. That was all he needed. He didn't care who she was or what she did, as long as he had somewhere to rest for the nights. Had she said truly fought against him, he would have found another way for her to let him stay, and it wouldn't have been very nice. He hadn't cared though. He was searching for something. He'd find it in that forest somewhere. But the more he searched, the more he began to forget and suddenly find himself standing at the woman's door.

And every time he was at her door, it was as if a small part of him knew he had truly found what he was looking for.

Several hours-and a quick dispute about Killian's book-later, Rose-Red found herself yawning. She glanced at the dying fire and stood to her feet, her drowsiness a sign for her to crawl into her bed and admit defeat to slumber. Killian immediately stretched his legs across the couch as the woman rose, the young lady rolling her eyes at his actions as she made her way to her room. She stopped as Killian called out to her.

"Sweet dreams, hopefully of me," he said with a suggestive wink. Rose-Red merely rolled her eyes once more as she threw a wave over her shoulder.

"You'd be so lucky," she retorted back before disappearing into the darkness of the hall. The captain stared for a moment before he quietly chuckled and laid back down. He stared up at the ceiling, the shadows dancing above his head. His more pleased expression twisted into a disappointed look as his heart sank. He sat up and stared at the fire, battling with himself. He glanced down at the tattoo on his right wrist and his gaze hardened for a moment.

_Milah._

Hook would never say that he had forgotten about her or his vow to himself because he hadn't. She had been on the forefront of his mind since the moment he had lost her; since the moment her heart had been taken from him. He had loved her so dearly and with so much of his heart. Losing her was like he had lost his soul, and yet he was still without a way to kill the Dark One. It was nearly impossible to take the bastard down, but he wouldn't give up. He had already decided he would go to the world's end for this. He would sacrifice everything for her.

For his lost love.

But if that were the case, if he was truly so dedicated to his cause, why the hell was he still sitting here? The pain that fueled his drive to seek revenge seemed to always trickle away when he was in this place.

When he was with Rose-Red.

Being with Rose-Red was different for Killian. He had never met someone, a woman at that, who was so independent and so…stand-offish with him. He liked that about her though. He liked that she didn't fall right into his arms or she didn't swoon with every word he spoke. It made things far more interesting for him. She didn't need to have him around with her constantly, and that was alright with him. It made being around her feel a bit more genuine. She helped him feel alive again, like he was still human, for he had sold his soul to the devil the moment he set upon his quest for Rumplestiltskin's life.

And in that revelation, Killian stood to his feet. He stared at the flames of the fire, glancing in the direction Rose-Red had gone in. His gaze softened for a moment before he turned and grabbed the dark cloak from the wall. He pulled his boots back on with a harsh tug and opened the door. As he took a step into the snow, he stopped himself, looking back towards the tiny home. He told himself that it'd be the last time he'd step foot in the cottage and that he would never see Rose-Red's face again before he walked outside and shut the door.

He had a feeling he was lying to himself.

* * *

_Hi readers! Long time no update from me _^_^ _Sorry for the tiny hiatus! I keeping getting sidetracked by school work and things at home, but in spirit of Valentine's Day I figured I'd update this story! I worked rather hard on this so hopefully it shows and hopefully you readers liked it! Let me know what you thought and if you have any questions feel free to ask away _=)

_Also, I'm still working on my Tony Stark story-for those who are interested-and will be updating on that eventually! Sorry for the lack of updates but I'm trying and doing my best with everything on my plate!_

_Well, Happy Valentine's Day everyone (single or not)! I hope you all have a wonderful day and enjoy yourselves! _


	6. Chapter Five

_Tales of the Past_

The Storybrooke library rarely had any visitors since it reopened. Ever since it had been closed up, no one had bothered to try and open it to the public again. The trouble wasn't worth it and Regina had bigger issues to deal with once Emma had shown up in her small town. Now that it was back in business, it looked much cleaner—thanks to Belle—and more welcoming. As Scarlett stood outside she could tell how much work her newest friend had put into it. She stared at the doors before she nodded to herself and walked inside.

The doors opened with a loud creak, a head poking out from behind a large bookshelf.

"Hello?" a delicate voice called out, Scarlett smiling.

"Belle?"

"Rose-Red?" Mr. Gold's beloved said as said woman smiled and waved, closing the library door. "How are you?"

"Good, yourself?" the auburn haired woman asked as she took a seat at an empty table, the beautiful damsel running the library joining her.

"Good…strange, but good," she said with a chuckle as Rose-Red chuckled with her. The two quickly broke into conversation, Belle enjoying the interaction with another person and Scarlett trying to hide her nervousness. She kept her hands locked together in her lap as she and Rumplestiltskin's happy ending talked about Storybrooke and the strangeness of their lives.

"Belle," Rose-Red began as she wore a nervous smile. "I—" Her hazel eyes widened as she fell into a fit of coughs, her throat burning slightly. Belle's pale, blue eyes widening. She quickly reached out and gave her companion's back a gentle pat, the coughing woman taking a deep breath and sighing. She cleared her throat and smiled as she shook her head.

That was _not _a sign to stop her plan.

"Sorry, I don't know what got into me."

"Are you sick?" the gentle young lady asked as Rose-Red shook her head.

"I don't fall ill that easily…I've only ever been truly sick once in my life," she explained as her eyes softened. Her expression fell, Belle taking quick notice of that. She watched her friend closely, her own expression softening.

"…Rose-Red?"

"Sorry! Actually, Belle, as I was saying before," Scarlett began as she shook her head. "I have a favor to ask from you."

"What is it?" the sweet maiden asked as Rose-Red smiled weakly.

"…I need you to help me find a key."

~X~

Something was wrong.

In her entire life, Rose-Red had never felt so terrible. It was as if her entire body was being compressed. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't stop from trembling. The heat flashes were taking a toll on her, confusing her and causing her cheeks to flush. She frowned at the massive headache that suddenly appeared, causing the sunlight in the room to seem much brighter than it truly was. Her throat was far too dry for her liking and no matter how much energy she put into getting up, she could only move by inches.

_Looks like you've caught a cold, _she said to herself as her glazed hazel eyes flickered to her closet. She groaned as she forced herself to sit up. She sat still for a second, hoping the world would stop its spinning. After a few seconds, the ill-struck girl stood to her feet, hobbling to her dresser. She used all the strength she had to open the door, changing at an achingly slow pace. She winced as she closed her eyes, moving a bit too quickly for her body's liking. Taking a moment to collect herself, Rose-Red sighed, changing into a clean set of clothes.

After what felt like centuries, the 25-year-old found herself out of her room and in the empty sitting room. She glanced at her empty couch and the folded blanket and for a second, she had wished that she was wrapped up in the blanket. She shook her head at the thought, making her way to her kitchen to wash her face. It wasn't until the chilled water hit her face that she realized just how warm she was. That didn't matter though. There was far too much to do for her to lounge around. She needed to find dinner and clean and wash some of her clothes—

Her train of thought was cut off by a rose sitting on a book that a certain pirate had been reading the night before.

Suddenly, Rose-Red wasn't so concerned about her chores. She merely rolled her eyes with a small smile, gently grabbing the rose and making her way back to her room for a moment. She stuck the rose with the others before she sighed.

"That's 26," she muttered to herself as she smiled, the lightheadedness returning quickly.

It was going to be a long day.

~X~

He'd been searching for hours. His hand was almost numb and he was sure that he'd have to cut off his foot soon enough. If it wasn't for his borrowed cloak he surely would have frozen to death from the cold, brutal winds of the winter.

Killian rolled his eyes at that.

"Bloody thing has to be here somewhere," he muttered. He couldn't leave without it. It was the key of bringing him to success. Once he obtained what he was looking for he'd finally find a way to kill his crocodile.

Perhaps then he could move on with his life.

The pirate sighed as he stood from his crouching position, looking around the snow-covered forest. He stretched and sighed before he glanced over at a perfectly green shrug filled with white flowers. He smirked at that before he shook his head and sighed, his frown returning. _The boy said that he found it somewhere around that bush, _he said to himself as he sighed and shook his head. He pulled the hood to his cloak over his head as he glanced up at the sky, gray clouds suddenly setting in. His frown deepened as he rolled his eyes.

He couldn't wait for spring.

The walk back to the tiny cottage in the forest had been a quick one; there was no way Killian would be caught in a snowstorm. That was the last thing to do on his list. So he made sure to make quick time as he walked past the trees, his instincts and body easily guiding him back to where he needed to go without trouble.

As he approached the cottage a strange sensation coursed through his body. He stopped walking for a moment as he shook his head and ignored the feeling, continuing his way to the door. He didn't bother knocking and instead walked inside, feeling far too at home for his own good. He had spent so much time there already it was like his second home. He didn't like thinking that way so he tended to avoid the thought all together.

Captain Hook had no home, only a promise to keep.

As he pulled his cloak off, Killian raised a brow, slightly confused by the silence. He had been expecting a snide remark or an insult or two, maybe even a demand for him to go outside and knock, but not complete and utter silence. He carefully hung the brown cloak on the back of the couch as he looked around, the fire dying and the room barely lit. He blinked before a strange and unsettling feeling awoke inside.

"Rose-Red?" he called out as he cautiously stepped deeper into the room. When he received no answer he pulled his sword from its sheath, holding it out in front of him and ready to strike if necessary. "Love? You there?" he called out once more, still hearing nothing. He glared at the shut door to his left before he shoved it open and glanced around the darkness. He growled quietly before he searched around for a source of light, his thigh knocking into the corner of what seemed to be a table. He reached out and carefully searched for something before his fingers felt a box of matches. He smirked as he quickly found a candle, lighting it and raising to into the air.

"Rose-Red?" he called out. He blinked as he found himself in a bedroom that looked like it hadn't been used in years. The sheets were perfectly made and the curtains were drawn, a bit of dust collecting on them. He glanced over to the dresser across from the bed and noticed a frame sitting on it. He quickly walked over, grabbing it and staring down at a picture. He blinked, surprised by the beauty of a woman that was far older than Rose-Red.

"Who…" That was when Hook had realized it.

He was in Rose-Red's mother's room.

He quickly set the picture down as he sheathed his sword and turned around, walking out of the room. He shut the door and stared at the knob for a moment. He felt like he had overheard a secret that wasn't meant for him. If he were anyone else he probably would have felt guilty, but he wasn't. He was Killian Jones; the most he felt was a bit awkward. He shook his head before he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Where could she possibly have gone off to?" he mumbled to himself as he walked over to the fireplace and brought the flames back to life. He stepped back and watched as the room lit up slightly, the heat spreading through the entirety of the small house. He glanced around and made his way into the kitchen, the sun now completely gone and the snow beginning to fall. He made his way past the kitchen table when he noticed that the usual burgundy cloak that sat on the back was gone. He blinked before a wave of realization hit him.

"It's always _something _with women," he snapped before he grabbed his own cloak and threw it over his shoulders, rushing out the door without a second thought.

~X~

"Rose-Red!" Killian shouted as he moved through the darkness of the forest. He had successfully made a torch after a bit of trouble and was now able to travel with at least a bit of light. It didn't seem to help much with his actual search though. He had been looking for quite some time but hadn't found any sort of trace of the woman. He wasn't extremely talented at tracking like Rose-Red was; the irony in the situation made Hook want to groan.

"Rose-Red! Where are you?" he yelled as he wiped a bit of snow from his face. He muttered curses at the weather, glancing around and frowning. He held the torch out and rolled his eyes, contemplating on just heading back to the tiny cabin and waiting for the woman's return.

That was when he had heard her.

Hook squinted through the darkness as he turned to his left, hearing the sound of a cough, which was almost drowned out by the moaning of the wind. He slowly and carefully made his way towards a tree trunk, his hook ready for battle. He peered around the tree and his blue eyes widened with shock as a familiar burgundy lump appeared before his eyes.

"Rose-Red?" The woman said nothing and merely lifted her head up an inch to gaze at him. Her cheeks were far more flushed than normal circumstances and her half-lidded eyes were glazed over. Killian immediately knelt down before her as he carefully reached his hook out and tilted her head upwards by her chin. A shiver ran through her by the chill of the metal before she closed her eyes completely. The pirate's eyes widened at that as he carefully set the source of light down and shook the woman.

"Rose-Red! Look at me," he snapped, the aggression in his voice the only way he could show any sort of concern.

Not that he _was _concerned.

"Rose-Red, I said look at me," he commanded more assertively as the woman attempted to look up at Killian. She raised her brow as much as she could as she tried to smirk at the pirate.

"…I'm…I'm surprised…to see…see you in…the snow," she barely whispered as Killian winced at the hoarseness in her voice. He quickly scooped her into his arms as he stood to his feet and quickly began to make his way back to the cottage. He frowned as he felt the young woman's body trembling in his arms and did his best to keep her covered from the snow that continued to fall. She leaned against his body, trying to soak up his warmth as much as she could. She had never noticed before, but it was as if Hook was a walking furnace. She relished in his heat, taking a shallow breath and smiling.

"Tell me…" she whispered, her voice almost going unnoticed by the anxious pirate. "How…How difficult was…was it to track…" she didn't bother finishing her question as Killian looked down at her. He forced a tense smile across his lips as he looked back up and continued through the harsh of the storm.

"I'm far better than you'll ever give me credit for." That was probably true.

Captain Hook gave the cottage door a firm kick with the bottom of his foot and quickly moved inside, kicking the door shut and not bothering to take his shoes off. He quickly pulled Rose-Red's cloak from her body as he set her down on the couch, tossing the burgundy cape aside and turning to toss more wood into the dying flames. He worked quickly and efficiently only hesitating once when his hook accidently pierced the wool of the blanket he had grabbed. He ignored the hole and made sure to quickly cover the trembling woman's frame with it.

He'd patch the hole up some other time.

"K—Killian."

"Try not to speak too much, love," he said; just the sound of her voice and the way it was so raspy made even him feel pain. He glanced around the room and quickly grabbed the empty kettle, filling it with water that had been gathered some time earlier. He placed it over the fire and waited a bit impatiently as he turned to face the sick woman. He frowned as she laid on the couch, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow and short. He hesitated but pressed forward, placing his good hand on her forehead.

She was burning up.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Though Killian usually didn't ask things such as that often, he found himself speaking without thought. The strange feeling of worry that he hadn't felt in quite some time was consuming his being. He didn't mind it though. It was nice to concern over someone else. It made the pirate feel a bit less lonely.

Rose-Red looked up at her companion with her tired eyes as she glanced at the kettle. "Tea?" she asked as the blue-eyed man nodded, swiftly turning and gracefully pouring a bit of hot water into a cup, making tea for the ill woman. He handed it to her as the auburn haired woman sat up and nodded a thank you, drinking from the cup and releasing a sigh.

"Only you would succeed in collapsing in the snow in the middle of a storm," Killian grumbled as he rolled his eyes and shook his head, Rose-Red chuckling as she sighed, taking another long sip. She closed her eyes and took a moment to appreciate the relief it brought to her burning throat. She looked over at Killian as she felt his piercing gaze on her and she raised a brow, a bit of her energy returning to her.

"How long have you been searching for me?"

Hook had lost track of time the moment he had stepped foot inside the empty cottage. The minutes felt shorter and then longer to him at different times. It was hard for him to really say. He had been so determined on finding Rose-Red, so hell-bent on making sure that she was alive. He hadn't even noticed just how soaked his clothes were or how cold he truly was or the fact that his hand was almost blue. None of that had mattered. The reason as to why didn't even bother him, not as much as it should have. He had only ever cared for one other person with such fervor but during those times the feeling was a bit different. He was never so desperate, never so nervous, never so out of his element.

The pirate shrugged at the woman's question as he gazed into the fire. "Long enough." Rose-Red frowned at his answer as she shook her head and glanced down at his hand. Her gaze lightened as she set her cup down and reached over, cupping the man's ice-like hand with her own. Killian immediately stiffened as his eyes flickered in her direction, the touch foreign to him. Yes, he had felt the touch of a woman before-numerous times—but what lied behind Rose-Red's warmth was different. It was welcoming and sweet; it held so much emotion.

"You really shouldn't have bothered," Rose-Red mumbled as she kept her hands on Killian's, waiting for the color to change to its natural tint. "…My sister and I once spent an entire two days in the woods."

She hadn't been sure what had brought the story on. The two had not once shared anything personal since their silent deal had been made. She didn't mind up until that point in their partnership, but for some reason, it felt right. He was a pirate and he was devious but he had given her no reason not to trust him. He had spent countless nights in her home and had done nothing. He had even helped her with tending to chores. He didn't have to help her. Hell, she was sure he was capable of making it on his own without coming back to her home every night, but he did and that was what mattered.

He always came back to her.

"My sister had never been the type to adventure out too far, but I had been far more daring when I was younger," Rose-Red said as she cleared her throat, wincing at the sharp pain that spread through her gullet. Killian watched her, almost shell-shocked by the woman's sudden story. He was so surprised that he hadn't even noticed that the blood began to circulate in his hand again and there was no longer a reason for their hold. The tale had just begun and he had already found himself enraptured by it. "We had been exploring the woods late one afternoon. My sister always picked flowers for our mother and I would bring home something for us to eat."

Killian thought to stop her. He had thought to interrupt her before she said too much but it was at that moment that he realized that it was too late. He wanted to know more; he wanted to hear the rest of her story.

"I had been so determined to catch a fox that I had seen earlier that morning, but before I realized it I had drifted far from the cottage. I was too young to remember my way back or find my way back." The young woman chuckled as she unconsciously gave Killian's hand a fraction of a squeeze. "I wandered for hours before the sun began to set…I was so scared, I thought a bear would come and eat me and my family would never see me again," she said quietly with a tiny smile across her pink lips.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Killian turned his hand over and cupped Rose-Red's hand in his own. The grip was innocent, warm, friendly, things the pirate had thought he could never be again, but as he sat and held the woman's hand gently in his own he found himself feeling like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. It was as if he was young again, back before he was a pirate, back when his dreams to roam the sea freely were as bright as he.

She made him feel like himself again.

"…What happened?" he asked softly, Rose-Red blinking at him. She smiled after a few minutes, sighing and staring into the fire.

"The darkness was falling over the land and the moon was the only source of light I had," she explained. "But as I sat there, shivering and wishing that I had just stayed by the house, the sound of footsteps approached me. So I pulled my arrow and aimed for the predator only to find out it was my little sister," she said with an almost broken sounding laugh. She met Killian's gaze as his blue eyes saw through her walls and her barred gates she had put up years before.

"My little sister, the girl who was too afraid to even touch a knife, ventured out into the darkness alone and with little knowledge of how to use a blade and found me," Rose-Red stated with a smile, the kind of smile that was contagious to those who laid their eyes upon it. "We spent the entire rest of the night and the next day searching for our way home and when the sun finally rose we found our little cottage. Our mother had been furious with us but she was so relieved we'd been safe. I had my sister to thank for that," she said quietly. The pirate beside her listened silently as he glanced at the dancing flames, finding himself rather at peace by the sound of her voice.

"I promised that I would protect her with my life. I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to her…" The smile fell from her lips as her hazel eyes looked away, a shameful gleam in them. Killian frowned at her expression but pushed no further; he knew she had pushed herself far enough.

"…Did you ever find that fox?" he asked lightheartedly, smirking as Rose-Red laughed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. I'll always remember that scar on its front right leg though," she said as she shook her head and sighed.

Suddenly, the young maiden fell into a fit of coughing, Killian stiffening and quickly pulling his hand from hers and hesitating. He carefully placed his hand on her back, giving it a few pats as the woman cleared her throat and winced. She reached for her cup and sighed, taking a long swig of it. Hook watched her intently before he stood to his feet and began making his way to the door. He grabbed his cloak and opened the door, confusion falling over Rose-Red's face.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" she snapped before coughing once more. The thief gave her a wily smirk as he pulled the hood to his cape up.

"How sweet of you, darling. But there's no need to worry. I'm not the one who collapsed in the snow." Rose-Red glared as she rolled her eyes.

"Hook, don't you dare leave in the middle of this storm!"

"What was that? Sorry, but I can't hear you over the wind!" With a cheeky grin and a wink Killian was out the door. Rose-Red blinked before she growled and shook her head, too tired to try and stop the fool from whatever he was off doing.

"Idiot."

~X~

The morning had come all too quickly for Rose-Red. She found herself lying on her ottoman, the gray blanket draped snuggly over her form. Her body responded to the day much better than it had the morning before though she was still sore in the throat and her body was much weaker than it normally was. She glanced around her cottage and frowned at its emptiness, remembering the events that had occurred the night before. She sat in silence for a moment as she let her thoughts roll around in her mind. She was worried about the damn pirate. He had so carelessly gone into the storm for a second time and disappeared without explanation. He could be lost in the storm or perhaps even frozen or—

Why did Rose-Red concern herself so?

The young lady's expression dropped as she made sure to keep the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She frowned as she closed her eyes and shook her head, her heart racing just a tad faster than it usually did when thinking about the pirate. She cursed under her breath as she bit at her finger nails, shaking her head. "He's a grown man. If he wants to freeze in the snow then who am I to stop him?" she muttered as she stood up, making sure that she was strong enough to keep her balance. "Where he goes is none of my business." That didn't stop her from caring.

As the hazel-eyed damsel made her way through the open doorway to her kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks, astonishment coursing through her. She blinked as she stared incredulously at the object neatly strewn across her table. She cautiously approached it before she carefully glanced around the table. No note had been left or any sign of someone being in her home yet she knew who had left her the strange gift. She covered her mouth in contemplation as she stared at the red fox lying lifelessly on her table. She slowly walked around to the right and reached out, pulling its right paw from under the other. Her eyes widened at that as she stared down at an all too familiar scar running down the fox's leg.

"Impossible," she muttered as she stared longer at the mark. After a moment to let everything settle into her mind she began to laugh uncontrollably. She shook her head as she glanced and found a stab wound in the animal's side. She examined it for a bit longer before she glanced out the window and smiled, the storm simmering down to flurries falling from the white clouds hanging over the sky. Rose-Red chuckled to herself before she walked into her room and changed into a clean set of clothes.

That had been the first time the young maiden hadn't received a rose.

* * *

_Hey everyone! It's been far too long since I've updated any of my stories. Sorry for the longest wait ever _^_^ _I was in a bit of a writing funk but I'm slowly getting it all together. _

_To those who've been reading my Tony Stark story, that will eventually be updated, hopefully next week! I know I keep saying that but I swear to you guys, it's happening!_

_Thanks for the support and I hope you guys like this chapter! I'll start explaining things once the story gets futher, don't want to spoil anything hah._


	7. Chapter Six

_The Story of Captain Hook_

The still of the morning was what woke the sleeping pirate from his deep slumber. He'd been dreaming of the sea again, her sweet voice whispering for him to return to where he truly belonged. He had almost forgotten his love for the waves after his heart had been indirectly ripped from his chest. He had been so blinded by rage and red that he couldn't hear past his own voice of hatred to listen to the calls of the ocean. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to sail with the wind whipping through his hair, to smell the salt of the water.

Oh, how he missed it.

The young man slowly sat up as he scratched the back of his head, glancing at the fireplace in front of him. He stood to his feet and carefully popped a log into the fading flames, watching them slowly roar back to life. He then glanced out the window, the sun rising higher into the sky. He found himself frowning and quickly shook his head, walking over to his cloak and wrapping it around his shoulders. He glanced at the kitchen table and smirked brazenly as he pulled out a perfect white rose from his robe, placing it carefully on the surface of the countertop. He then pulled his boots on and walked outside, shutting the door as he went.

It had been a month-and-a-half since Killian had set out on his journey to find what he was searching for. He spent all day digging through the inches of snow for hours but he had yet to find anything. His patience was growing thin. With every day spent on searching for what would bring him his revenge he felt a part of himself withering away. His soul was turning to ash with each failure. Nothing would bring the young captain more joy than finding the damn thing.

Well, maybe Rose-Red's rabbit soup would.

At the thought of Rose-Red, Killian's heart lifted and the weight that fought to bury him alive disappeared. She brought an easiness to his life that he had never felt before, but that was the sole reason why he fought with himself each morning. She was a distraction to him and his quest, and every day he would promise himself that he would never return only to find himself in front of the door once again, knocking without thought. She was like a sickness; she was spreading through him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He couldn't define the feelings he had around her. One moment she was sweet and charming and then the next she was infuriating and almost too stubborn to deal with. She challenged him, but that, in turn, pushed him to move forward and do better. She never gave into him, as irritating as it was, but that was the way he liked Rose-Red.

She was, in a sense, his match.

Captain Hook blinked as he found himself standing on a hill top, staring out at the ocean that had brought him to this part of the land. He sighed as he stared out at the waves, the shallower end of the water frozen over. A shiver ran through him as the wind picked up, causing the brunet to pull his hood up. His blue eyes lingered on the waters for a moment before he tore them away, his heart's call to the sea much stronger than he thought it would be.

~X~

The search began anew that morning. Killian was more determined to find the object of his eye than he normally was. Perhaps he was tired of digging through the snow or perhaps he was exhausted from spending hours without meals in his search. Whatever the case was, he was _going_ to find it and he was going to get his revenge. He trudged through the mid-calf deep snow and sighed as he shook his head, mumbling curses under his breath at mother-nature. He rolled his eyes before he found himself in the same clearing he was in every day. He took a moment to mentally prepare himself before he sighed and nodded, walking across the rather large section of the forest and glancing around. He stopped by an area he hadn't searched before and began to dig through the snow, ignoring the fact that his hand felt as if needles were stabbing him repeatedly.

Time became less of an important factor as Hook dug through the snow and dirt. What felt like a mere 15 minutes was actually 4 hours. It was early in the afternoon still, perhaps a quarter past 11 from what the pirate could tell. The sun peeked through the clouds sporadically, warming Killian's cold figure. He ignored the trembling of his body as the snow fell into his boots and slipped up his black sleeve. He was far too focused to worry about trivial manners as such. He kept digging, kept searching, and by the time the late afternoon hit the man was out of energy. He cursed as he stood to his feet, dusting the snow from his arms. He huffed as he placed his hand and hook on his hip, glancing around.

That was when his composure broke.

The clearing was so large and he was only one person. It would take ages to really find what he was looking for. That realization did nothing but infuriate Killian. He released a feral yell as he kicked a rather large rock that had been hidden in the snow. He growled before his hand ran through his brown locks of hair, his breathing uneven. He shook his head as he paced in the snow. "Where the bloody hell is it?" he snapped as he stopped and glanced around the forest like he was a starving predator searching for something to eat.

Without thought, Killian turned, his hand balling up into a tight fist. He pulled his arm back and swung gracefully before he punched the nearest tree trunk. With a cracking sound and a loud thud the pirate relaxed, his deep breathing filling the silence. He pressed his bleeding fist further into the tree, shards of bark crumbling to the forest floor. His blue eyes closed as his shoulders began to sag, the weight he had been carrying for so long slowly crushing him. The memories began to haunt him once more as his fist tightened. There were familiar voices in his ears and he was suddenly back on his ship. He was back to the time where he had lost everything. The crocodile's laugh resounded in his head as he grit his teeth, losing any composure he had left. He was falling apart and he didn't care. There was nothing left for him; he was at a loss.

But then he was suddenly brought back to life.

"Hook?" Said pirate slowly opened his eyes as he looked over to a confused woman standing in the forest. Her dark maroon cloak stuck out in all the white as her auburn hair shined. She looked confused but the confusion morphed into shock as her eyes roamed down the man's outstretched arm and to his bleeding fist. She took a careful step toward Killian and he immediately backed away, having absolutely no control over himself in the state of mind he was in.

"Hook, what happened?"

"Rose-Red, I advise against coming any closer," Killian warned with a dangerous spark in his eyes. Said woman gave him a hard stare as her brows furrowed inward.

"Or what?" she challenged as the brunet glared at the woman. "Are you going to make me walk the plank?" Hazel eyes bore into blue as they both shined with anticipation, neither from the opposite party willing to back down so easily. Killian glared as he felt the blood from his hand dribble down his fingers and on to the snow, tainting the pure white color.

"Lass, now's hardly the time," he opined, Rose-Red ignoring him and walking closer. Her eyes softened as she stopped a few inches away, reaching out and gently grabbing a hold of his hand. Killian let her, his entire body tensing at the sudden warmth. He ignored the racing of his heart, keeping the heat of the moment at bay. He watched as the auburn haired woman looked his hand over, frowning.

"What is so important?"

"Wh—What?" Hook stuttered, Rose-Red looking up to meet his gaze once more.

"What are you looking for that is so important that you'd become so undone?" she asked, throwing any inhibition she once had to the wind. She watched as Killian ripped his gaze from hers and yanked his hand from away. She grimaced as the man turned his back to her.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"To hell with that!" Rose-Red snapped as she marched around the pirate and glared at him. "Who's the person who's been taking care of you this entire time? Who's the one who fed you and kept you safe from the brutality of the winter?" she yelled, causing the fury in Killian to rise; no one ever yelled at concern.

"Do you think I really care about any of that?" the captain yelled, the animosity in his voice almost catching Rose-Red off guard. "I didn't come to this land to befriend you nor did I come here for laughs and a merry time!"

"Then what the hell did you come here for?" the 25-year-old snapped back as she shoved the pirate in the shoulder. "What is the great _Captain Hook _so adamantly searching for? Gold? Power? Women to deceive and control?" That had been Killian's breaking point.

The only thing he could see was red. It was a deep, blood red in Killian's vision. He was sure that he had even blacked out for a moment, and when he came to he found himself swinging his fist at Rose-Red's face. She was quick to react though, which would have made the pirate smirk if he hadn't been so full of rage. The young woman made efficient work to throw her body into Killian's tackling the young man into the snow. He released a deep grunt as his back hit the ground, his breath escaping him for a moment. The ship captain growled deeply in the back of his throat as he wrapped his legs around his attacker's waist, his arms reaching up and pushing the woman back. He then used the momentum of the shove and his body weight to roll Rose-Red over, causing her to groan in pain. She gasped as the strong adversary wrapped his hand around her throat, his hook gently pressing against her cheek. She narrowed her eyes, almost daring him to strike her, and if Hook's mind hadn't begun to clear he might have just done it.

Killian sat above Rose-Red, the two catching their breaths and staring at each other. The menacing gleam in the pirate's eyes disappeared as he began to grow lax. He had been surprised that the look on the attained woman's face was so fierce. She was glaring up at him with her hazel eyes, waiting for his next move. He'd been expecting a hint of fear somewhere on her face, but he should have known better than that; she was far too ferocious for that.

The guilt slowly began to settle in as the brunet's eyes softened. Rose-Red's eyes softened as well as she slowly reached up and wrapped her hands around Killian's wounded one. She gently pulled his hand from her neck, the redness making the pirate internally wince. He let his fingers softly graze over the damage he had done to her. His frown deepened as he slowly pulled his leg over her form and sat in the snow, his knees bent and his arms propped on them. Rose-Red slowly sat up as she dusted a bit of snow from her shoulders, sighing and looking over at the silent man.

"…Forgive me," Killian said quietly as he chuckled at his own behavior. "It seems I've lost control," he stated with a short and cold laugh as he leaned his head back against a tree. He avoided the hazel-eyed woman's gaze as she watched him closely. She gently reached up to her neck before she sighed and shook her head, scooting to the man's side and leaning against him. He let her, the warmth of her body bringing a bit of solace to his heart. He looked at the maiden as she gave him a forgiving stare. He sighed as he shook his head and stared out at the forest.

"…I'm searching for a bottle." That caught Rose-Red off guard.

"A bottle?" she repeated incredulously as Hook smirked at her confusion.

"It's no ordinary bottle, lass."

"How so?" she asked with a coped brow. Her companion rolled his eyes at her slight attitude but continued with his explanation.

"They say that inside this silver bottle is a demon, and if you release the demon from the bottle, he'll give you whatever you want," he explained. "And I need something from that creature."

Rose-Red stared at Killian and inside she couldn't stop her heart from swelling with appreciation. She knew that they were standing on a fragile thread but her curiosity was getting the best of her. She couldn't stop from speaking up as she leaned forward to gain a better glance at his face. "…What is your wish?"

Killian looked over at the young maiden as his entire face fell. He sighed as he glanced down at his hook and then at his right wrist. "I wish to seek revenge on the man who took my hand from me…" he trailed off, not sure if he was quite prepared to go on with his story. Rose-Red's sympathetic expression grew stronger as she glanced down at the tattoo on the man's wrist. She had taken notice to it when they had first met but never thought to mention is; she hadn't cared so much at the time.

Now she did.

"Milah," she said quietly as Killian's heart stopped for a half-of-a-second. "The man who took your hand, he took her as well, didn't he?" Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke, not sure how many lines she had just crossed with just that single statement. She could see the fire in Killian's eyes rising at the mention of his lost lover's name. Her heart sank at that.

Losing love was a terrible thing.

"…I'd met her some time ago," he began. "She'd been at the very same tavern that I frequented. The moment I sat down she had fearlessly approached me and asked if I was a sailor."

"Sailor doesn't seem like the correct term," Rose-Red softly stated with a tiny smirk, bringing a deep chuckle from the pirate's throat. She smiled at the sound.

"I—at first—had no interest in her but as the night continued I couldn't help but notice the gleam in her eyes as I spoke about my expeditions. She seemed so entranced by my stories at sea," he explained as he rubbed his hand over his cheek, trying to rid himself of the numbness in his fingers. "I could see it in her eyes, her thirst for adventure. She wasn't meant to live the life she had. She was made for traveling and seeing the world."

"How could you tell?" the auburn haired woman asked curiously. Killian chuckled as he shook his head.

"She had the same look in her eyes as I once had." The two sat in a comfortable silence as they let the breeze caress their faces. Rose-Red looked up at the profile of the pirate's face as he stared aimlessly out at the snow, his facial expression blank.

"…What happened to her?" she asked as Killian looked over at her. His expression grew colder for a moment as he raised his hook into the air so it was at eye level with him.

"The very demon who stole my hand ripped her heart from her chest and turned it to ash."

Rose-Red wasn't sure how to respond. She hadn't been expecting that ending to his story. She let the shock settle in first before she tried to come up with something to say, but she couldn't seem to figure out the right words. How could she comfort someone who had lost their beloved when she had never even fallen in love before? She could attempt to understand his feelings of pain, of remorse, of complete and utter defeat, but she knew that would never do.

"…So now you are on the search for this bottle so you can find a way to kill this man?" she asked as Killian nodded his head. She thought deeply for a second before she took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"You know." She stood to her feet as she brushed the snow from her cloak. "Even the cruelest of stories can have the happiest of endings."

Killian stared up at Rose-Red as she smiled down at him. His heart beat loudly and rapidly against his chest as this strange uneasiness fell over him. He was suddenly anxious, suddenly not as angry at the world as he had been. As his companion stared down at him, he felt like he had been remade. He was sure he had felt that way once before. He wasn't sure when or why, but his feelings were far too familiar to him.

Rose-Red held her hand out to the pirate as he hesitated before taking it. She helped him to his feet as he began brushing the snow from his form as well. She smiled as she sighed and glanced around the forest. She looked over at Hook as he raised a brow at her, confused as she suddenly began to make her way towards an unexamined area of the clearing. "Two is always better than one." She began to dig, ignoring the fact that the bottom of her dress was soaked. She ignored the fact that she was almost too cold to feel her finger tips and she ignored the fact that her heart was racing. She looked up at Killian as he stared at her with disbelief in his eyes.

It was in that moment Killian had realized what he was feeling.

Rose-Red was surprised as she was pulled to her feet by the curve of Killian's hook. She was whipped around so she could face the man fully. She blinked as he stared at her with an unreadable expression. She raised a brow at him, her confusion quite evident on her face. "What—"

The moment had been flawless. The seconds had stopped, and it was as if the world had stopped turning just for them.

Without another thought, Killian pulled Rose-Red close to his body as he pressed his lips against her unsuspecting ones. Her hazel eyes widened as her pupils constricted, her entire body feeling as if she were burning. She was suddenly hyperaware of every movement the man made as he pulled her body closer with his left arm wrapped securely around her waist. His right hand was around the back of her neck, his fingers slithering their way into her untamed hair. She shivered as the facial hair on the man's face lightly scratched her chin, causing her to realize just how soft his lips were, just how perfect they seemed to mold against hers. Killian's lips pulled away from her, leaving her speechless. The awe was obvious in her expression as the pirate's blue eyes gazed into her hazel ones. He kept a small distance between them, his breath brushing over her lips.

Killian had promised himself that he would avenge Milah's death. He had vowed that he would stop at nothing to kill Rumpelstiltskin, but as he stared into Rose-Red's innocent eyes, he couldn't stop himself from choosing to push those needs aside for just a short moment. A suffocating amount of bliss coursed through his entire body as he placed his hand on the young woman's cheek. His heart clenched as she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, releasing a content sigh. A tiny, honest and genuine smile crawled across his lips as he leaned forward, capturing Rose-Red in a searing kiss once more. He pressed his body into hers as he felt her fist his brown cloak, pulling him closer. He smirked as she stole control and hungrily kissed him, seeking every ounce of emotion in his being. He gladly gave her what she was looking for, gently pushing her into a tree and moving his lips enticingly against her pale, pink ones.

Regretfully pulling away, Rose-Red stared into the man's eyes, her emotions disarray and her flustered expression causing the man to release a jovial chuckle. He sighed as his thumb brushed against the soft skin of her cheek. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and from their previous moment; she wasn't sure how to feel.

Killian sighed as he leaned his head exhaustedly against Rose-Red's shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned against the woman, feeling her arms embrace him and holding him. He smiled slightly as he shook his head, wrapping his arms around the woman's waist.

The weight he had once felt had completely dissipated away. He could finally breathe again; he felt alive again. The pirate smiled at the thought as he looked up at Rose-Red. She blinked before she wordlessly smiled at him, reassuring him once more; he wasn't the only one who felt so complete.

"Thank you, Rose-Red."

* * *

_So, there is the newest chapter for this story! Thank you for all the support readers _=) _I'm just glad you guys are enjoying this story and I hope you continue to keep enjoying! I'm getting back in my updating schedule of Friday or Saturday so hopefully I'll be able to keep that up with no more writer's block. _

_Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you have anything to say advice wise or comment wise just let me know! I'm always looking to do better! _


	8. Chapter Seven

_In With the New_

Belle had been raised to be an honest person. She never lied if she could help it and she always did the right thing. That was her way of life. Her father, though she currently wasn't on the best of terms with him, had taught her well and her mother? Even better. She was one of the most genuine and sweetest people anyone would ever get the pleasure of meeting. Her beauty was not only from her outer appearance but from her soul.

That was why she felt so uncomfortable as she made her way to Mr. Gold's pawn shop.

"I know this is a lot to ask." Belle frowned as she listened to Rose-Red explain her predicament. "It's just, I would look for it myself but since the return of my memories…well…" Rose-Red wore a sheepish smile across her face as scratched the back of her ear gently.

"You see," she began. "Before coming to this land I had a chest but when…when Regina brought us all here I lost the key. I believe Mr. Gold has it somewhere in his shop."

"And because of your past with him you don't wish to find it yourself?" the red headed woman asked as her companion sighed and nodded.

"It's…It's not _my_ past with him in particular," she said softly, the same distant glimmer in her eyes that Belle had seen earlier. "It should be on a shelf somewhere or somewhere no one would look."

"Why would he try and hide your key?" the lover of the Dark One asked curiously as Rose-Red hid the panic in her eyes. She smiled, playing her composed part well.

"Rumpelstiltskin's always been a secretive sort of person." That was something Belle could agree with.

It didn't take much longer after that for Belle to agree with Rose-Red's wishes, which was why she felt so conflicted. As she stood in the empty pawn shop, filled with objects and trinkets belonging to every one of the town, she couldn't help but feel the guilt settling in. Something about this task felt wrong, _dirty_. But Rose-Red had been kind to her since the breaking of the curse. She had welcomed Belle with open arms and comforted her when she doubted Rumpel's motives.

And anyways, what was the harm in giving her the key?

Belle sighed as she cautiously stepped further into the shop, almost like it was a foreign place to her. She forced a reassuring smile across her lips, telling herself there was nothing to worry about. Still, there was a quiet voice in the back of her mind that kept telling her that she was stirring the pot. She was walking into a trap that wasn't meant for her.

"Where are you?" the busy woman said to herself as she dug through drawers, sifting through random slips of paper and trinkets. She shoved the drawer gently closed as she frowned and made her way to the shelf Rose-Red had originally described to her. She felt around each level, finding no key, and sighed with defeat as she opened a tiny jar. She had been hoping that the key was hidden inside it; she was wrong.

As she had decided to give up, the loud creaking of the floorboard beneath her feet caught Belle's attention. She raised a brow as she stepped back and stared down, examining the flank. She knelt down and blinked as she carefully reached out and grabbed hold of the corner that jutted out. She tugged with all of her strength four times before it began to budge. On her seventh tug there was just enough space for her to stick her frail hand through the floor. She hesitated for a split second but pushed onward, not wanting to disappoint her friend. She reached around the emptiness before something small and cold was pressed against the tip of her finger.

"Is that—" It was.

XXX

It had been a few hours since Scarlett's last meeting with Belle. She was wary of asking the woman of such a task at first but she had no other choice. She was desperate and the only way she was going to find what she was looking for was if she did something. She was tired of having no control and she was done letting fate choose her paths. Her heart was calling for only one thing and she would be damned if she didn't answer its cries.

The rapping at her door knocked Rose-Red from her thoughts as she flew to her feet and quickly made her way to her apartment door. She pulled the door open and anxiously watched as Belle smiled at her, both hands innocently tucked away behind her back. "I believe _this_ is what you were looking for?" Relief swam through the auburn-haired woman's soul as her accomplice pulled her right hand around and held a golden skeleton key between her index finger and thumb.

"Thank you so much, Belle." Rose-Red took the key and hugged her friend as Belle smiled and wrapped her own arms around the woman's back.

"You're very welcome." Belle watched as the joyful gleam shimmered in Rose-Red's eyes. She glanced back at the key she had searched so diligently for before she cleared her throat. "One thing."

"What is it?"

"…I was just wondering," the innocent woman said. "What is so important about opening this chest?" she asked, catching Scarlett of Storybrooke off guard. Hazel eyes blinked a few times before Rose-Red's shoulders began to sag. She smiled softly down at the key before she looked back at Belle.

"Almost everyone has gotten their happy ending since Emma broke the curse," she said as she closed her hand around the key. "So will I."

~X~

The soft chirping of a bird outside Rose-Red's window was what woke her into the morning. Her hazel eyes began to flutter open as she gathered her bearings and sighed. The sun slipped past the drapes that hung over her window as she forced herself to sit up, any sign of sleep that had lingered now completely gone. She smiled to herself as she glanced over at the vase of flowers-65 to be exact-and shook her head with a scoff. She swung her legs around and the bottoms of her feet press against the floor. She let her fingers trace a petal of a rose before she sat up and made her way to her dresser, preparing for her morning.

As she straightened out her skirt, the young woman stopped for a moment, glancing over at the jewelry box sitting up on her nightstand. She walked over to it and carefully lifted the top, staring down at the several necklaces that sat limply inside. She smiled as she pulled her mother's necklace out, the rays of sun reflecting off the red pendant. She hooked the chain around her neck before she made her way out of her room. The maiden hadn't been surprised at all by the empty settee or the neatly folded blanket at the end of it. She had grown accustomed to her guest's absence in the morning.

She had grown accustomed to quite a bit that season.

Rose-Red made her way into the kitchen, a smile already threatening to appear across her lips. She looked to the kitchen table, expecting another gift from her companion but as she glanced at the tabletop, she saw nothing. She blinked before she began idly searching the table for the flower she'd been waiting for. After a few seconds the auburn haired woman stopped, an agitated sort of expression falling over her. "Damn pirate didn't leave a thing!"

Not much had changed since the revealing of Killian's tale of revenge. Neither had addressed the events that played out in the clearing that late afternoon but as it turned out, that was exactly what they wanted. Things had somehow grown more relaxed between them since then. She was now enjoying the pirate's antics a bit more than she previously had, and Killian seemed to cooperate just a tad bit more with her, though he still achieved to slash at her nerves. The only differences were the dragged out glances they shared and the silent moments where the pair would stare into the fire during the evenings and the pirate would ever so inconspicuously place his arm around her shoulders. Their fingertips would occasionally brush against each other as they walked side-by-side in the forest and the young man always made it a point to stand far closer than was necessary for the situation.

Rose-Red didn't mind a single bit, even if she wanted to.

The young damsel couldn't help but feel remorse for the fact she had received no rose that morning. She adjusted to getting one every morning that she had forgotten what it was like before the pirate began dropping them off.

Actually, she had forgotten what her life had been like prior to Killian's arrival.

"Lazy fool is intolerable sometimes," she said to herself as she walked over to the fire and tossed in two more logs. She tried to fight the smile that threatened to form on her lips but it took too much energy for her. Everything about Killian took too much of her energy. A bitter laugh escaped Rose-Red's lips at the thought before she shook her head and stood to her feet.

It was the perfect time to go out for a bit.

~X~

Captain Hook was tired, to say the least, but he was surprisingly more energetic than he usually was. Actually, he seemed to have quite a bit more energy in him. He couldn't pin point exactly why but—

"Damn."

Then he'd think of Rose-Red.

She'd been the topic of discussion in his thoughts as of late. They were sometimes small and fleeting contemplations, and other times they were long and deep thoughts about her. He was physically focused on digging and searching through the enormous clearing, but mentally he was really only thinking about her. It was confusing really. She was confusing. Or perhaps it was he that was confusing? Well, no. That couldn't be right. Killian Jones was never one to be confusing or feel confused. He always knew what he wanted and he always got what he wanted.

But what if he wanted something else? What if he no longer wanted what he had been looking for all this time?

Killian stood to his feet as he closed his eyes and released a frustrated sort of growl. His jaw clenched shut as he ran his right hand through his hair. He frowned as he opened his eyes and sighed, relaxing and letting his arm fall to his side. "You've really lost it, haven't you?" he snapped to himself as he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Hook had always been sure of himself. He never ever second guessed himself, not when he first decided to sail the seas, not when he left Blackbeard's crew, not when he let Milah aboard his ship and sure as hell _not _when he vowed to kill Rumpelstiltskin. He was headstrong and determined. Yet just the mere glimpse of a thought about Rose-Red jumbled his mind. She swept through his heart and managed to toss everything around, leaving the mess behind in her trail.

The pirate sighed as he blankly shook his head and rolled his eyes. "She's just a woman."

That was hardly enough to describe Rose-Red.

And then, suddenly, Killian was feeling guilty. He was guilty for becoming sidetracked from his revenge, he was guilty for always going back to the young woman's door, but most of all he was guilty for _not_ feeling guilty.

Before he could go on to loathe himself more, a voice broke Hook from his thoughts. "I see you're hard at work."

And there she was, making him forget all over again.

"You sound shocked."

"I didn't know a pirate could be so efficient and diligent."

"I think you underestimate my work ethic." Killian watched as Rose-Red rolled her eyes at his cheeky smirk. She approached him as her cloak sat around her shoulders, her hood up to shield her from the blistering wind. She watched as the man brushed his shoulders of snow, a few flurries falling from the sky. She chuckled as she shook her head and sighed, holding a basket half filled with berries out to the man.

"Why doesn't the hard-working captain take a break with me?" How could Killian say no to that?

~X~

The snow had stopped by the time the pair had returned to the cottage. The wind had relented slightly and the sun was beginning to set. They had spent most of the day searching for berries and dinner so Rose-Red could make them something to eat. They walked in silence as hazel eyes scoped the forest around her. She smiled softly at the silence, not noticing the way Killian was staring at her profile. His eyes traced her face for a second before he cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"I assume it was your mother who taught you the ways of the wild?" he asked curiously as Rose-Red met his gaze. She nodded her head as she pulled a berry from her basket and popped it into her mouth.

"My mother was a widow right after the birth of my sister so she quickly learned how to take care of herself and put food on the table," she explained casually as they approached her home, Rose-Red walking in first. "My little sister was never much of a hunter, but I thrived for it. It was thrilling to me, even as a child." Killian couldn't help but smirk at the image of a young, wild Rose-Red roaming the forest for her next prey.

"My mother was so sweet though…that's where my sister got her kindness from."

"It's a shame. Seems you could use a bit of that kindness of hers," Hook said jestingly, a flippant smile appearing on his lips as his companion glared at him, though there was no real bite to her gaze. She pulled her cloak off as Killian did the same, hanging it on the wall and slipping his boots off with ease. He took a seat on the ottoman as he closed his eyes and let the warmth from the fire engulf his body. He felt the cushion shift beside him as he opened an eye and watched Rose-Red sigh, fiddling with the gem of her necklace.

"…She really was amazing, my mother," she said softly, her eyes playing her memories out. "I suppose it really is a shame I don't have a bit more of her in me." Killian's expression fell at the tone in Rose-Red's voice. His gaze softened as he watched the woman stare into the fire as she recalled her last moments with her mother.

"I may not have known your mother, but from what I've heard I do believe you have more of her inside of you than you think." Rose-Red blinked as she looked over at her companion, the young man keeping his eyes out the window and watch the sky grow dark. She smiled slightly before she stood from the couch and made her way to the hearth, beginning with dinner.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like, love?"

"The sea?" The young pirate fell still for a moment as he looked over to meet the woman's gaze. He thought for a few seconds before a wide smirk danced across his face.

"There isn't a perfect way to describe what it's truly like. It's something one experiences, really," he said as he thought back to his ship and thought back to the rolls of the wave and the way he felt so whole as the Jolly Roger rocked back and forth. "Nothing is more exhilarating than being out in the open waters. Never knowing what's up ahead. I lived for those moments."

Now he wasn't sure what he was living for.

Rose-Red's eyes softened as she watched Killian stare out blankly at the land. She quickly turned and stirred the pot of food she was making. She glanced over her shoulder as the pirate shook his head and chuckled quietly. "I suppose that's a luxury I'll never really get again."

"And why is that?" the young woman asked as she raised a brow, Killian meeting her confused eyes. He said nothing as Rose-Red frowned. She cleared her throat as she stood to her feet and dusted her knees off. "Every hero gets the ending they're looking for."

"I'm afraid I'm no hero, lass."

"Sure you are," she argued. "Everyone's the hero to their own story."

"You're confusing me with someone _deserving_ of a story." He hadn't meant to let the comment slip past his lips, but once he had said it there was no going back. He knew he was no hero. He was a pirate, and a revenge thirsty one at that. He'd get no happy ending in his story. His story ended in only two ways: he'd get his revenge or he'd die trying, and to be honest neither of those was truly that happy of an ending. But Killian had known that all along. He didn't care. It was what he had wanted. He was a man who couldn't have anything. He'd lost his hand and he'd lost his love.

He deserved nothing at all, really.

Rose-Red's anger began to burn as she glared at Killian. She frowned as the man avoided her fiery gaze. She shook her head as she placed her hands on her hips and released a frustrated sigh. "…You think you're some sort of villain?" she snapped as she rolled her eyes. "I think you're trying to fool yourself."

"Oh? Is that so?" Killian asked as his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed inward. He stood to his feet and took a threatening step forward as his patience began to grow thin, though Rose-Red found nothing fearful about his actions.

"Yes! I think you are too afraid to feel again, too afraid to love again. So you fill your head with these ridiculous thoughts. You are no villain, Killian," Rose-Red said firmly as she stared with a determined spark in her eyes. "You're scared to give those feelings to someone because of the chance they may be taken from you again, but that's not really living, is it?" she asked, her voice a bit gentler than before.

"I never thought you would be such a coward." Everything she had been feeling but had been ignoring came to the surface. Even things she had not known she felt suddenly became aware to her. She was confused and happy and sad all at once. She couldn't keep up her composed façade. She no longer had the ability to pretend she was no longer feeling anything anymore. All because of a single person.

All because of Killian Jones.

Killian said nothing as he stared into Rose-Red's eyes. She stood her ground and gazed back into his blue eyes, the heat from his stare almost setting her ablaze. Her heartbeat echoed through her ears as the sound of her unsteady breathing filled the silence between them. Hook kept his composure as his heart beat frantically against his chest. His hand opened and closed into a fist as he let the woman's sharp words sink in.

Damn her for her perception.

The pirate's gaze softened as his shoulders slacked and sagged. He released a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a moment, letting his nerves simmer down.

Rose-Red was infuriating. She knew just what to say to hit him where it really hurt and she wasn't afraid to do so either. She was stubborn and rash and to some degree, just like him. Still, perhaps that was why he liked her so much. She was not afraid to put him in his place, not that he _needed_ to be put in his place. He was Captain Hook; to hell with that!

Killian opened his eyes, looking at Rose-Red with a kinder stare. She relaxed as she sighed and shook her head, the adrenaline rush she had been feeling dissipating away. She felt the man's eyes as they bore into her and she slowly looked up to meet his gaze. She shivered at his chilling stare, his blue eyes shining in a way that she'd only seen once before. It was as if she were a rabbit and he were a fox, waiting for her next move so he could pounce and claim what was right there in front of him, what belonged to him.

The tension in the room rose as the pirate closed the gap between them and slowly reached out, his hand running up her side and his hook tilting her head up to meet him. He glanced at her face for a few seconds as Rose-Red stared at his perfectly shaped lips. She was trembling in his arms from the excitement she had never felt before. Every move Killian made only accomplished in making her even more anxious. As for Killian, he was looking for a sign. He was waiting for Rose-Red to let him past her guard. The pirate was known for not only the amount of lives he had taken but the amount of women as well, but more often than not they were all so willing to tend to his beck and call.

He was a gentleman, after all.

He'd wait for Rose-Red's next move because he wouldn't have felt right not doing so, after all, Rose-Red was more than just some woman.

Finally, after the agonizing seconds that went by, Rose-Red stood to the tips of her toes, pressing her lips against Killian's and enjoying the way his mouth moved against her. He immediately took full control of the situation, getting all the permission he needed. He pulled Rose-Red close, this second kiss more desperate than the first they had shared. He hummed slightly as the woman in his arms ran her fingers through his hair, her mouth begging for a bit more attention. The pirate made quick work of nipping at her lower lip and slipping his tongue into her unexplored mouth. He relished in her sweet flavor, Rose-Red almost breath-taken by the way he consumed her so. She released a quiet drone of satisfaction as Hook slowed the momentum which they moved at.

"You, Rose-Red," he muttered after pulling away from her lips. "Are the bane of my existence." Killian smirked at the exasperated look on said woman's face she rolled her eyes and pinched his arm. He winced at the sharp pain as she shook her head.

"You're unbearable." Before she could escape from him, Killian pulled her close once more, placing a kiss to the corner of her lip.

"You'd have me no other way, lass." He smirked at that. "I dare you to disagree."

Rose-Red thought for a moment before she gave the young man a sly smirk. "I disagree."

~X~

Rose-Red was sure she had fallen asleep on the ottoman the night before, but as she awoke in her bed she recalled the memory of being gently placed on her bed before falling into a deep slumber. She sat up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. She sighed as she readied herself for the day, the exhaustion evident in the way she stood and the way she walked. She had spent most of the night before up with her guest, the two sharing stories of their pasts for a bit. The hazel-eyed woman always expected a pirate to be conniving and menacing but as she listened to Killian's stories she couldn't stop herself from wishing she'd been there to witness it all. He was more than just a pirate, more than just a captain, and somehow, Rose-Red had known it all along.

As the auburn haired woman walked down the hall she had been expecting the same sight that she saw every day. The couch would be empty but the fire would still be burning. A blanket would be neatly folded and a white rose would be waiting patiently for her attention on the kitchen table.

She hadn't been counting on seeing a sleeping Hook on her couch.

Rose-Red blinked as she stared incredulously at Killian. His face was relaxed and his chest rose steadily with every breath he took. She watched as he slept, his legs crossed over at his ankles as they sat, elevated on the arm of the couch. She smiled slightly as she silently walked over to the sleeping pirate and knelt down before him and brushed his hair from his eyes. He shifted from her touch before he relaxed and continued dreaming. The young maiden shook her head before she stood back to her feet and made her way to the kitchen. She pulled her cloak on and made for her bow and arrows, leaving the man to sleep in her absence.

* * *

_Hi everyone! It's been a little bit since I've last updated but here it is! _

_I just wanted to thank you those of you who've been reading! I hope you guys are liking what I've been posting so far and if you have any suggestions or anything, feel free to let me know _=) _I appreciate everyone's support and I just hope that what I produce gets better and better. _

_Really, thank you guys!_


	9. Chapter Eight

_Hello guys! It's been a bit since the last time I've updated, but I've been working hard and now this chapter is up! Thanks for the support to all of you readers. I really appreciate it and honestly, I'm just glad that whoever is reading it likes it enough to keep going with it! _=) _Hopefully my chapters turn out well and you guys keep enjoying this story! Let me know if you have anything to say about it, I'd like to think I'm pretty friendly about that sort of stuff lawlz._

_Well, on with the chapter!_

* * *

_Truth Be Told_

It had been 10 days since the last rose Killian had left for Rose-Red. In those 10 days, things had somehow drastically changed.

The first; Rose-Red was no longer Rose-Red, but instead, "Rose." The switch to the name had been abrupt and sudden for the young woman. She'd only ever been called her full name by everyone she'd known—which was just her family. The young woman hadn't thought of shortening her name to simply Rose. It sounded almost wrong every other time she had contemplated the idea, but as the name rolled off of the pirate's tongue she couldn't help but feel a tingle run down her spine every time. She hated to admit it, especially because the ever maddening pirate found joy in her pain, but it sounded rather perfect whenever he called her that.

Secondly, she wasn't quite positive when this had started, but she began to refer to Killian as, well, _Killian_. She had made sure in the beginning to never use his first name because she didn't want to get attached quickly. By the fifth time Hook had stayed in her home calling him by his alias had come to her like second-nature. That was why she found it so strange she hadn't noticed the change from "Hook" to "Killian." The man himself had quickly caught on though. He found pleasure in tormenting her with the fact that she was comfortable enough with him to upgrade to his actual name; she hated him for that. He gave her large amounts of trouble for it all, saying "I knew I'd grow on you, love. I just didn't expect it to be _so_ easy."

He had received a rather hard elbow to the gut for that.

The last thing that had changed over the ten, rose-less days was something that shook the two of them up equally. During the early hours of the morning, a certain pirate would awaken and leave the cottage for his search for revenge. He'd leave without a single sound and leave the woman to sleep, then he'd return in the evening and the two would pick up right where they left off. It was the same until the first night where Rose-Red found herself flowerless.

Instead, she had one sleeping Killian.

At first, Rose-Red said nothing of it. She had figured he was rather tired from his work from the day before, but when the second and third day passed along and she awoke with Killian still sleeping, something inside of her had changed. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the closest way to explain the way she felt every morning was, well…

_Relief_. She felt relieved with each passing day that he was still sleeping soundly.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you're still here," she said to herself with a tiny smile as she watched the pirate sleep, his chest rising and falling at a steady rate. She shook her head and quietly made her way around the ottoman, grabbing her burgundy cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders. She silently walked out of her home and shut the door, deciding to enjoy the rather warm day.

The winter weather was growing weaker with each passing day and though the snow was still present, it was slowly disappearing. The season was passing and with that so was Rose-Red's time with Killian. She had never taken the time to think about what would happen once the spring came. He had mentioned briefly when he had first arrived at her cabin that he would move on from his quest to another if he couldn't find what he had come searching for. The circumstances were a bit different though. Things between _them_ were different.

Or maybe they weren't as different as Rose-Red wanted them to be. She was still rather confused on what she wanted in the first place. On one hand, having Killian around was beneficial for her. The chores around the cottage got done rather quickly, though she did have to listen to the usual complaints the man threw at her, and her lonely nights turned into evenings where she enjoyed herself and didn't have to listen to the whispers of the wind and the hisses from the fireplace. But on the other hand, Killian was a pirate; he was an emotionally torn pirate seeking revenge. That could never end well.

He had lost his first love. No one ever really forgets their first, at least, that's what Rose-Red expected. She wasn't entirely sure what love really felt like. She'd never been in love prior to Killian—not that she was in love with the young man. In all honesty, she hadn't asked herself. She was far too afraid of what the answer would be. Or maybe she was more afraid because deep down in the darkness of her mind, she already knew what the answer was.

As Rose-Red stood in silence, battling with herself, she failed to notice the crunch of the snow underneath another set of boots. "Early morning, lass?" The young woman felt an arm snake around her waist as the hook on the left arm toyed with the end of her hair. She shook her head with a dry smile as a pair of familiar lips placed feather-like touches to her neck.

"I'm surprised to see you up and about. You sleep much later than this."

"Your footsteps are much like a…bear's or…a giant's. It's rather difficult to sleep through that," he said snarkily as Rose-Red immediately turned and glared at the pirate. She stepped on his foot, the man immediately releasing her from his hold as she scoffed and began moving past him.

"Terribly sorry to disturb you," she said with a smirk as she watched the man rub his foot with one hand while he kept his balance on one foot. He forced a pained smirk across his lips as he winced, trying to ignore the throbbing in his toes. The young pirate planted both of his feet firmly on the ground as he carefully walked up beside the woman. He leaned forward a bit, catching a glance of a slightly forlorn expression on her face.

That was not a look that suited Rose-Red.

Wanting to wipe the rather depressing expression away, Hook spoke up with a sigh as he looked out to the forest. "It looks like the dreadful snow is finally granting my wish," Killian said with a satisfied tone in his voice, his eyes gazing out at the melting snow. Rose-Red chuckled as she nodded and stood beside the pirate.

"It would seem as though the winter is ending slowly but surely," she stated. "Soon the snow will be melted and you will be on your way." Hook felt time stop for a split moment as he met the woman's knowing gaze. Rose-Red was smart. She wasn't trying to fool herself into thinking she and Killian had something they didn't. She knew full well from the very beginning what she was getting into. He wanted answers, wanted his revenge. Not her. Still, she couldn't deny the pain she felt every time she thought about it.

It had been the first time Killian had felt so…_wrong_. His heart felt like a hand was wrapped around it and squeezing it, causing discomfort in his chest. The look on Rose-Red's face was neutral but he could see everything in her hazel eyes. They were burning with an emotion he couldn't quite name. No words could properly describe the gleam in her eyes. It was awful. He'd never felt so guilty in his entire life.

That had only made him feel even worse.

"Rose…" Killian met Rose-Red's gaze as they both stared at each other for a second, their faces blank. Before the pirate captain could say anything else, a wide smile spread across her face. She turned and began walking away, leaving Killian in her trail.

"Why the long face, captain?" she asked with a hint of mischievousness in her voice. Killian said no more about the issue; Rose-Red clearly didn't want to address it. He followed after the woman before he blinked, the auburn-haired huntress bending over for a moment. He raised a suspicious brow before his eyes widened.

"Love, what—"

"Let's see how those reflexes have been since the dull of your adventures." Without warning, a snowball was launched to Killian, the pirate quickly ducking and dodging the ball. He smirked but didn't notice the second snowball heading straight for his face. His eyes widened as a punch of coldness slammed against his cheek. He winced and stumbled back as snow stuck to his face. A third snowball collided into his chest as the pirate grunted and growled, watching as Rose-Red laughed and shook her head. "Someone's a bit rusty, aren't they?"

"You've started a war, lass. A war you can't win," Hook said with a smirk as he dove forward and tackled the woman. She released a yelp as she fell back, the Jolly Roger captain pulling her close and softening her landing. He released a confident chuckle as he grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it into the woman's face as she yelled at the man.

"You good for nothing pirate!"

"If I do remember correctly, and I do, you were the one who fired first," the blue-eyed man stated as Rose-Red wiped the snow from her face. She shook her head as she glared playfully at the man hovering over her. He leered at his companion as she stared up at him for a moment, losing herself in his eyes. She blinked before she gave the man a wily smile and shoved him over, grabbing snow and throwing it back at him in retaliation to his initial attack.

And the battle raged on.

XXX

Scarlett had been conflicted.

Belle had long left her alone but as the auburn haired woman stood in her apartment, her eyes pasted to the small chest, she couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive about what she was about to do. She held the key tightly in the palm of her hand as she contemplated her options over and over again. She bit at her lower lip and closed her eyes, her emotions tiring her out. They said that magic always came with a price; what price was Scarlett willing to pay? What price was Rose-Red willing to give?

For her happiness? Just about everything.

The young woman walked up to the counter where the stolen item sat, and she quickly shoved the key into the keyhole, wasting no time to turn and unlock it. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt the cranes and reels turning and the chest unlocking. She let her hand fall to her side as the key sat in the lock, the trunk now open for her use. Hazel eyes stared intently at the embroidered design on the rim of the box, the fear that was inside of her only growing more. The thing she was looking for could well be in the box or even not. All she needed to do was look inside.

"You can do this," the former banker said as she reached out and flipped the lid up. Her eyes widened with pure shock, a small hardcover book sitting peacefully inside. The young woman slowly reached inside and a small smile appeared across her lips. The joy began to dance in her eyes as the book sat in Rose-Red's hands. She hesitated, only opening the book after what felt like years.

"Rumpelstiltskin's book of spells," she muttered to herself as she let her hand run over the first page. She laughed as she shook her head, the adrenaline in her body causing her to feel a bit light-headed.

"I see you've found my book." Immediately, Scarlett froze, the chilling voice behind her all too familiar. She slowly looked over her shoulder and stiffened as she stared at the sorcerer standing behind her with the door wide open, his cane firmly against the floor and a knowing look in his faded eyes. "And what do you think you'll do with that with no magic?"

"Don't come any closer!" the young woman snapped as she placed the book behind her back and took a few steps away from the dealer. Mr. Gold made no move toward her as he watched her carefully. She was confused by the entertained spark in his eyes but said nothing about it, her voice suddenly lost in the back of her throat.

"I'm not here to hurt you," the man assured as the hazel-eyed woman glared at him, holding the book tightly in her hand.

"I need this book."

"That book will do you no good," Rumpelstiltskin claimed, confusing the maiden more.

"What do you mean?"

"See for yourself, _Rose-Red_." A set of chills ran down said woman's back as her name rolled off the tongue of the crocodile she was now formally meeting.

Rose-Red had never dealt with Rumpelstiltskin before. Because of that, she held no personal vendetta against him, just Killian's. The only fear she had was the fear from the stories she had heard about the Dark One, about the one that had destroyed the pirate she cared for so much. The only person she could personally speak for was the Evil Queen. She hated that woman with such a deep passion.

But that was a story for another time.

The young woman slowly opened the book to a random page as Mr. Gold watched her. She glanced up at the man as he nodded for her to continue, the confusion inside of Rose-Red only growing stronger. Her lips formed a small circle as she blew a breath onto the pages. Expecting the words to shift into a dark cloud of magic, the lady waited. Her brows furrowed together after a few minutes, nothing happening. She looked up at Rumpel, who met her gaze with an expectant stare.

"I feel insulted," Gold stated as he took a few steps closer to Scarlett. "Did you think I'd really hide my book of spells somewhere so obvious?" he asked as the woman before him trembled, looking up at him with fear.

"…I'm sorry, but—"

"Yes, I know what you were trying to do, dearie," Rumpel stated as he took another step towards Rose-Red. The cornered woman tried to move further away, her safety now being challenged by the man before her. She tried to keep a brave face on but knew that he saw right through her façade. He didn't seem to care though; he truly hadn't been there to hurt her. "You're trying to find a way to get back to your _true love_?"

"…That's none of your business," Scarlett said firmly as Mr. Gold smirked.

"Oh, but it is," he insisted. "You see, the man you love is the man I seek."

"You don't need anything from him!" she snapped, her confidence returning at the mention of the pirate. "You've done enough already."

"Is that right?" the Dark One asked with a dangerous tone in his voice. Rose-Red glared as she shook her head.

"I heard of what you did to Killian. I heard that story."

"And?"

"And you're a monster!" Rose-Red yelled as her hands balled up into fists. Her fears were long forgotten as the rage she felt began to bubble, Rumpelstiltskin watching her carefully. He stared into her eyes, her good intentions clouded by Killian's story.

"What exactly did that boy tell you?" The auburn haired woman hesitated as she cleared her throat.

"He told me what you did to him. How you took his hand and the woman he loved."

"Oh?" A curious expression fell over Gold as he leaned forward, Rose-Red blinking innocently. "And, did he tell you _why_ exactly I did what I did?"

"N—No," Scarlett replied apprehensively. Gold nodded at that response as he stared at her for a moment. His gaze softened as he found himself staring at a woman who was only trying to find happiness.

"That woman, Milah…" Gold felt his chest tighten at just the mention of the woman's name; old scars never seem to fade. "She was my wife."


	10. Chapter Nine

_Hello all! I'm back with an all new chapter! _

_I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who's reading, reviewing and supporting the story! Your input means a lot and I'm genuinely just happy that there are people that like ready this _=) _I hope you guys continue to like it. Just let me know what you think however you would like!_

_Now just as a heads up, this chapter gets a bit..."racy". Nothing out of control though, but I figured I would mention it now just in case someone freaks out or has an opinion against that kind of stuff. It's really not bad at all, but I figured I'd add it in to give their feelings a bit more depth, I guess you could say! _

_Well, as the plot thickens I hope things begin to grow more interesting and clear up! _

_Again, thank you everyone!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related to the series Once Upon A Time._

* * *

_A Lonely Heart's Resolution_

Cora hadn't suspected a thing. Not yet.

Killian silently watched from the distance as the sorceress walked out from the underground cell that was holding a familiar princess captive. He narrowed his eyes at the woman as she walked with her head held high. His eyes flickered from corpse-to-corpse before he shook his head and discreetly began to make his way towards the site. If he was going to pull off his plan then he was going to have to make sure that everything went accordingly. He couldn't afford wasted time because Cora had been right; time was too precious to waste.

As the pirate moved through the trees, he made sure to keep his steps soundless. He had learned how to move silently through the forest centuries before, and at the time he hadn't been so thankful for the skill; now he was. Cora's base came into view as the thief did well to keep his presence concealed. He kept low as he ran across the corpse-filled grounds, making sure to avoid tripping over the limp bodies. He quickly reached the cell and smirked as he raised his hook up into the air and swung, breaking the lock with ease. He glanced inside the cell and carefully pulled the wooden door open, the creaking echoing through the silence. Stepping inside, the door swung quietly shut, leaving Killian and Cora's prisoner in a still.

"She's a pretty one, I'll give her that," he mumbled as he approached the unconscious woman. He knelt down beside the princess and stared at his hook, contemplating deeply for a moment.

Now was the time. He needed to make a choice. He could either go with Emma or go with Cora. Alone, he could not make it to Storybrooke, but with help he could. The pirate just needed to decide who he wanted to travel with. On one hand, Emma was the safer choice, and Cora had already promised to prevent him from ever finding his way to Storybrooke, but on the other hand, Emma had betrayed him, Cora had not.

And Killian hated being back-stabbed.

The young man stared at the woman as she lied peacefully against the stone wall. He glanced toward the exit of the cell before he looked back at his hook once more. His expression fell into a solemn one before a determined shine appeared in his eyes. He stared unwaveringly at Aurora before he placed his hook against her chest.

"Don't mind me, darling," he muttered as he pushed his hook into the woman, her entire body tensing as he did so. Hook stilled his motions as he waited for the unconscious princess to relax. Then he continued forward, pulling his make-shift hand from her body and with it, her heart. He smirked as he placed it carefully into his bag, turning his attention back to Aurora. His playful expression disappeared as he tried not to frown.

"Sorry, love, but I'll be borrowing your heart for a bit."

~X~

The snow was melting, day-by-day. Spring was coming and coming much quicker than Killian or Rose-Red had expected. They had spent so much time avoiding the subject and ignoring the thought, that once the snow started to disappear, their hearts were in a frenzy. Things had grown far more personal and far more complicated than the two had originally planned for. Rose-Red was only supposed to be a temporary home. She was meant to give Killian shelter when he wanted it and if she refused he would take it by force. He had never meant for something more to come of it.

He had never meant to care for the young woman.

As for Rose-Red, dealing with the sharp pain in her chest every day was beginning to grow more and more difficult by the second. Each day gone by meant another day closer to the pirate's departure. She should have been glad, she should have been relieved. She should have been a lot of thing, not sad and disappointed. Still, there was nothing she could do about her feelings now. It was clear that Killian was no longer just some pirate to her. He was more than that, and she hated herself for letting things get as far as they had.

The two contemplated their thoughts in silence as they made their way back to their home.

_Their home. _

When had they begun sharing?

Killian glanced over at Rose-Red as she kept the hood of her cloak up. His brows furrowed inward as he glanced up at the sun and watched the clouds move slowly through the sky. "What are you looking at so intently?"

Captain Hook tensed for a quick moment before looked over at Rose-Red, who wore a curious look on her face. The pirate smirked as shrugged, moving to stand in front of the young maiden. She gave the man a skeptical stare as his smirk widened at her expression. "Were you watching me all this time?"

"Please." Rose-Red rolled her eyes as she moved to step around the pirate, Hook stepping in front of her once more.

"Don't be shy, Rose. It's understandable, really. I've been told of my great looks and charm," Killian said with a poised sort of expression. The auburn-haired woman scoffed as she shook her head and pushed the pirate out of her way, continuing forward without him.

"Have you been told about your obnoxious attitude and your lack of sense?"

"Denial won't change how you feel." And suddenly, the liveliness was gone because the truth of the matter was just that. The two could keep denying what they were feeling but nothing would come from it. It wouldn't change how they felt for one another and it wouldn't stop the spring from coming.

Suddenly, Killian wasn't so thrilled about the change of season.

The pirate looked over at Rose-Red as her expression fell. A wave of guilt ran through his veins as the woman cleared her throat and forced a smile across her lips, moving past him. Killian stood motionlessly for a moment before he turned and stared at the woman's retreating form. He closed his eyes and released a frustrated sigh, following after her.

"…It's alright, you know." Killian's eyes widened as Rose-Red looked back at the man with strained smile. The two stood just outside of the cottage as the afternoon ticked slowly on. The pirate stared with wide eyes as his companion looked up at the sun. "We both knew that this was going to happen. I don't understand why we're suddenly acting as if we didn't."

She was right. This had been Killian's plan from the very beginning. He was going to search for that bottle, and if he was to fail he would search for another answer. He would continue searching for his revenge until his last breath. He'd do whatever it would take. But now things were different. Everything was completely changed. All because of the fateful night he stood on Rose-Red's doorstep. If it had been anyone else, Killian was sure nothing would have happened, but it didn't matter because at the end of the day, it had been Rose-Red. What they felt, what they had, it had come from more than just loneliness. It had come from a pure and magnificent place, a place where nothing else mattered to them but each other.

The auburn-haired woman shrugged as she turned and began to head for the cottage door. Her expression immediately fell as she closed her eyes and fought the urge to cry. She placed her hand on her door and moved to push it open but was forced to turn back around as she felt a warm hand grab her wrist and spin her. She blinked as Killian stared at her with a staid look.

"What if you and I are meant for something more than this?" Rose-Red's eyes widened as her heart skipped a few beats. Her jaw fell slightly ajar as Killian looked at her, his stare firm and strong. His hand held her wrist tightly as he pulled her close to his body. She tried not to shake in his grasp as his eyes pierced through hers, seeing past just her face and into her soul. "What if we are meant for more than just the winter?"

The young and confused woman tried to organize her thoughts in an orderly fashion. She tried to stay focused, though it was growing difficult with the lack of distance between them and the way the heat of his body almost trapped her in a daze. She could feel the raw emotions emitting from his body as he stared down at her, waiting for her to say something. She wasn't sure what he was looking for, and in all honesty she wasn't sure how to respond. There were a lot of things running through her mind, yet all she could think about was the way she felt so right looking into his blue eyes.

"…We aren't." Killian immediately dropped Rose-Red's hand as her arm fell to her side. He watched as the woman turned and quickly made her way inside the cabin, her door shutting softly by itself. The pirate stood outside for a few more seconds as he let the moment settle in his mind. His hand balled up into a tight fist as he glared at the door for what felt like years. He shook his head before he burst through the entrance of the cottage, making Rose-Red jump. She looked back at the pirate with an irritated look as she glared at him.

"What are y—" Killian stole the words from her pink lips as he shoved the woman roughly against the wall and kissed her with every ounce of strength in his soul. Rose-Red fought against him as she tried to push him away, though her strength was nothing compared to the pirate's. After a few delayed moments, Rose-Red's lips began to move against Killian's, the captain releasing a hum of satisfaction. He smirked against her mouth as he ground his hips into Rose's, a short breath coming from her nose. She quaked with anticipation as the pirate made quick work of removing her vest, undoing the strings holding it all together. He then helped the maiden out of it, tossing it aimlessly to the side. He kept his lips attached to hers as he devoured her whole, the kiss desperate and deep.

Rose-Red quickly took control of the situation as she shoved the man back and the two stumbled through the hallway. Her lips opened, allowing the thief's tongue to explore inside, the two reveling in the taste. She helped the captain out of his own vest and shirt, the sleeve almost catching on his hook. Neither paid it much attention as they moved to Rose-Red's room, the shirt carelessly left in their trail. Killian shoved the door open with his back as he ran his hand up the hazel-eyed woman's torso, his other arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. Rose-Red moaned against his lips as he pulled away from her for just a moment, her shirt pulled roughly over her head and slightly torn from the man's hook. She ignored it as Killian pulled her back hungrily to his lips, spinning them around.

The woman's hands swiftly moved to the pirate's belt, working to unbuckle it and pull it from his pant loops. Hook's lips moved from Rose-Red's to her jaw-line all the way to her neck where he began nibbling at the skin, letting his teeth sink into her pulse, the woman releasing a forced breath as she tried to keep her composure. Killian quickly moved to pull his pants off, stepping out of them with ease as he slipped his hook through Rose-Red's skirt. He tore it with no regret, throwing it across the room and pushing the woman back. She fell gracefully on to her bed as he hovered over her, his hand and hook on either side of her head. He stared into her eyes as they took a few moments to catch their breath. The heat festered between them, causing the younger woman to shake as Hook stared at every part of her.

"Whether I leave or not, I'll make sure you remember every part of me," he stated quietly, his voice causing the feeling in her gut to grow stronger.

Left in almost nothing, Rose-Red stared into Killian's eyes and tried to calm down; there was no stopping him now. Her eyes fell upon his lips as her hands slid up his toned body. The pirate closed his eyes and released a shallow breath, enjoying the way her soft hands ran up his chest, leaving a strange tingling in their wake. He let his eyes flutter open as Rose-Red's hands cupped his face, her thumb brushing against the hair on his chin.

"Prove it."

That was all Killian needed.

~X~

A pair of blue eyes blinked open, adjusting to the light of the room. The sun was beginning to set, which meant that the night would come and the afternoon had left. Killian slowly sat up as he scratched the back of his head, the ottoman feeling far more comfortable than usual. Then it hit the pirate; he wasn't sleeping on the couch. He glanced down at himself, his bare body covered by a thick blanket. He looked around and then he suddenly remembered the way he ravaged Rose-Red, the way she cried out for him and the way his body trembled as he moved inside of her. The fresh memories almost caused the beast inside of him to awaken again. Thankfully, he was far too tired to act on his instincts.

Glancing out the window, he smirked slightly as a few flakes of snow began falling from the sky, relief washing over him. He never thought he'd see the day where he'd be _happy _about the snow, then again, conditions were different. Killian looked over to his left and his gaze softened as he watched Rose-Red sleep, her figure covered by her blanket and her chest rising and falling at a steady pace. He tried to refrain from smiling, failing as he leaned back on his forearm, his hand tucking a few stray strands of hair from the resting woman's face. He smirked as he recalled the way Rose-Red moved against him as if she had done all they had done her entire life. He shook his head, placing a soothing kiss on her shoulder.

When was the last time Killian had felt so whole? He had never acted so rashly before, not until Rose-Red. As he watched the woman sleep for a few minutes, he found himself feeling content with himself. Every nerve in his body felt so renewed, like he had been brought back from the dead. He smirked at the thought as Rose-Red shifted in her sleep, rolling on to her side and facing the opposite direction of the pirate.

Making sure his hook caused no discomfort, Killian slid his arms around the sleeping woman's body, pulling her flush against him as he placed one more kiss on to her neck. The unsuspecting maiden hummed quietly as she continued to rest in the pirate's arms. The man laid down as he closed his eyes, feeling as if he had finally found where he belonged; right with Rose-Red in his arms. He relished in their shared warmth as he began dozing back into sleep. It wasn't until nightfall that he had awoken once more.

Killian blinked a few times, staring through the darkness. He found himself on his back and he relaxed, remembering once more where he was. He reached to his left and blinked, finding the other side of the bed empty. Quickly sitting up, the pirate looked and found Rose-Red gone. Before the panic began to settle in, he noticed the light from the crack of the door. Deciding to investigate, the man stood up, slipping his pants and shirt back on with ease. As he stretched, the light from the moon outside shined through the window. It reflected off of a glass vase, catching the brunet's attention. He glanced over to the nightstand and as he turned to leave, he stopped, turning back to the vase.

"Well, well, well." Hook smirked as he placed his hand and hook on his hips, staring down at a vase full of white roses, the white roses that he had given her. He nodded proudly before he turned and began to make his way out the bedroom, following the source of light.

The fire in the hearth burned brightly as Rose-Red sat on the settee, a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. Her night gown clung to her body nicely, though Killian tried to pay no mind to it. Her eyes moved through each word, not noticing the footsteps approaching her. "I see you liked my little gifts."

"What?" Rose-Red raised a brow as Killian took a seat beside her with an infuriating sort of smile on his face. The auburn-haired woman closed her book as she stared at the man with a deadpanned expression.

"I suppose I should have guessed that you would like the roses, what, your name being _Rose_-Red and all."

Said woman's eyes widened as she blinked, remembering the flowers she tended to every morning. She quickly composed herself, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "You're not clever, if that's what you think. You're actually an idiot."

"Sticks and stones, love," Hook shot back as he placed his arm around her shoulders, listening to the crackle of the firewood. His gaze hardened as he glanced at his wrist, the tattoo etched on his skin causing his heart to sink; he knew what he had to do. Rose-Red easily caught his expression as her eyes softened. The sweet woman set her things down and reached up, interlocking their fingers together, her thumb rubbing the back of his hand softly. She watched as Killian leaned towards her, placing a kiss to her temple.

"As stubborn and vexing as you are, you're also completely wonderful," he said quietly against her ear as Rose-Red leaned into the pirate, closing her eyes as his breath caressed the side of her neck.

"…I plan to leave once the snow melts."

"…I know." She had known all along.

"But…" Killian sat up as he brought Rose-Red's hand to his lips. "You and I? We truly _were_ meant for something more." That he was sure of.

But that just wasn't enough.

Rumplestiltskin was still alive, and as long as that was the case, Killian could not rest; where he planned to go, no one could follow. His guilty heart would not allow it.


	11. Chapter Ten

_Hey there! Happy August! It's been a pretty busy month, I have to admit, but I still wanted to find time to work on this and I did. So, this is what I've come up with for the next chapter! Hopefully it's good and you readers enjoy it! I'll be back off to school soon enough and I have a feeling my updates will be sort of sporadic, but hopefully I won't go through another writing hiccup. Crossing my fingers! _

_Anywho, thanks for giving this a chance to those who have and I'm glad you're all reading and enjoying! I really do appreciate it and I'm just relieved those who like it do!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the series Once Upon A Time_

* * *

_Forget Me Not_

He had let her go. Princess Aurora, Sleeping Beauty, she was free and was running to Emma and the others just like Hook wanted. The pirate stood in the empty cell and shrugged to himself as he turned and took a seat on a boulder. He let his shoulders sag as he released a deep breath, relaxing for the moment. All he had to do was wait for Cora to come back, and then he'd make his next move because at the end of the day this was all _his_ game.

Killian leaned back against the rock wall and closed his eyes for a moment as he let his muscles rest. He had been so tense for the past few days and though it wasn't the ideal place, the young man wanted to take advantage of the moment of peace he had. Cora would appear searching for the escaped princess any minute and he knew that it wouldn't be long until he had to make his appearance. Still, he couldn't stop himself from falling into a light sleep. He was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. He hadn't been this tired since—

Blue eyes fluttered open as they glanced around the cell. Killian sighed as he sat up straight and rubbed the back of his head. His back ached slightly from the jagged wall but he refused to complain; there were far worse things than uncomfortable places to sleep. The pirate let his forearms rest on his knees as he leaned forward and let his head hang low. The silence grew louder and louder as the minutes dragged on, the young man staring at the dirt on the ground. He slowly sat up, raising his hand up to the opening of his shirt and digging for the gem attached to the chain around his neck. He pulled the necklace out and stared down at the jewel before his gaze softened. He smiled slightly before it quickly fell, the sound of heels against the ground catching his attention. He quickly stuffed the necklace back behind his shirt as he stood to his feet and nodded.

It was time.

~X~

Hook had never been one for sharing. If he shared his things with someone it was because they were truly something special to him. For example: his crew. Though he shared only a few things with everyone, he made sure that after each heist they pulled they would all get their fair share. They were not only his crew members, after all; they were his friends. His first mate, Starkey was the closet. They'd been through everything together from the very beginning and the pirate would have done anything for his captain. Killian always appreciated him for that. He'd always remember his first mate.

Another example would have been Milah. Although her stay on the Jolly Roger was only supposed to be temporary, Hook and fallen in love with the woman and so he allowed her free board as long as she helped swab the deck and helped in the kitchen. He cared for her far too much to let her come along on his raids; they were just too dangerous. He never forgot her when he went out though. He'd always remember to bring her back something special from his excursions. He had shared many things with Milah; his dreams, his cabin, his gold, his heart.

He would have given her anything.

After losing her, Killian was sure that he would never be able to let someone so close again. It hurt too much when they were taken from him. He parted with his crew, making sure to leave them with enough gold and treasures to last them quite some time. He wanted to be their captain, but that time was over. He was no longer going to be Captain Killian Jones, but Captain Hook, and Captain Hook shared nothing. He would do everything in his power to find and kill Rumpelstiltskin and that would be the end of it. He'd share this burden with no one, he always said he wouldn't.

But sharing with Rose-Red was like second nature to him.

The two laid quietly in the darkness of the night, the young maiden's back turned to the pirate as Killian held her body close to him. Rose-Red's back stayed pressed against the brunet's chest, his hook-less arm slipped underneath her form; the hazel-eyed woman had ordered the young man to remove his hook if he planned to sleep in her bed due to a night prior where his hook tore through the front of Rose-Red's night gown when they slept.

Though the night was young, Killian found it impossible to sleep. Whatever fairies that conjured slumber in people failed to pay him a visit that evening. He'd tried everything, and by the time he realized that he would be gaining no rest, he'd wasted at least three hours trying. The pirate laid comfortably though. Rose-Red kept him warm throughout the night and holding her brought him a tiny piece of relief. He carefully lifted his head up and looked over at the slumbering woman, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. He watched her for a few moments before he gently slipped his arm from underneath her figure and rolled on to his back, turning his head to stare out the window.

The snow had officially melted away two days ago. There was no trace of the white substance that Killian had somehow grown to appreciate over the winter. The grass and flowers had already started to come back to life, the colors brightening with each day. That meant only one thing for the pirate and one thing for Rose-Red.

He'd be leaving.

At first, Killian wasn't sure if he'd have the strength to go. This life he had somehow molded with Rose-Red was so appealing to him. He'd never been the type to stay tied down to one thing. That was why he loved the sea so much and that was why Milah had been so important to him. The sea took him wherever he pleased whenever he pleased, and Milah had always been by his side for every journey. He liked that freedom he had, but Rose-Red was a different sort of freedom.

Rose-Red gave him the freedom to go wherever he pleased and then come back.

The woman had never forced him to stay, she had actually been rather adamant that he should leave in the beginning. And though the circumstances were clearly different, that had never changed. She never asked him to stay and she had never asked to have more than the man could give her. She had been nothing but accepting of him, revenge and all.

"You really should try and rest." Killian blinked as he looked to his left and found Rose-Red rolling on to her other side. She kept her eyes closed but he could easily tell that she was awake.

"I assume you've been awake this whole time?"

"Quite perceptive, aren't you?" Rose-Red smirked, her eyes still closed, as Hook smirked back at her turning and nudging the woman on to her back. The maiden's eyes finally blinked open as she stared up at the pirate hovering over her. He sat above her for a moment before his smirk widened and he leaned down, stealing a kiss from her. Rose-Red hummed as she felt the familiar scratch of the man's facial hair against her chin and cheeks. She nipped at his bottom lip, causing a tiny feeling in Killian's gut to appear. He quickly pulled away with a knowing smirk as he shook his head.

"Not this time, love. You haven't got the energy for what I want to do," he said as Rose-Red chuckled and rolled her eyes. Her eyes lingered on the man's profile as he turned to look out the window, the moon hiding behind the clouds of the night. Her gaze softened as she watched the pirate, his brown eyes shining in through the darkness. His thoughtful gaze almost made Rose-Red hesitate but she was far too comfortable with Killian to feel uneasy about speaking with him.

"Do you plan on continuing your search for the bottle?" Hook blinked as he looked over at the young woman lying beside him. He thought for a moment before he shook his head and scoffed.

"I've explored every damn branch and leaf for the bloody thing. I begin a new quest," he stated as Rose-Red nodded, staring blankly up at her ceiling. Hazel eyes flickered towards the pirate as they watched him carefully.

"I'm sorry you never found what you were looking for," Rose-Red said softly. Her heart clenched as Killian's tense gaze fell upon her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before the man shook his head and placed his lips upon the young woman's temple.

"You've nothing to be sorry for, Rosie."

"You're an imbecile."

"You're rather feisty tonight, aren't you?"

Rose-Red glared at Killian as he smirked down at her; he always loved the way she reacted to the pet name. The captain of the Jolly Roger watched as the young woman rolled on to her side, her back facing him once more. He rolled his eyes as he placed his lips against her shoulder. He smirked at the way the auburn-haired woman shivered at his touch. He let his lips linger on her soft skin as he finally realized one thing.

It'd be the last time he would touch her that way again.

"Stop thinking so much," Rose-Red said softly, catching the pirate off guard. The brunet blinked as he looked, hazel eyes pasted to the wall across the way. A neutral expression fell over his face as he laid his head back upon the pillow he had been using earlier. They laid in silence for a solid half-hour, neither able to sleep or think of something to say.

Finally, Rose-Red spoke. "My younger sister, she and I were the only ones living in this little cottage after my mother passed." Killian slowly began sitting up as Rose-Red rolled on to her back and stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "We were lost for a little. Neither of us knew how to live without our mother. She took care of us and had loved us so dearly…nothing like a mother's love," she said with a small smile, blue eyes staring intently as she spoke.

"After a few years we both had a system built. I'd find food and water and she would tend to the house. It was then things finally seemed to make sense again." Rose-Red glanced over at Killian as he listened to her story without complaint. She smiled slightly as he merely nodded, waiting for her to continue on. "…It was last year when my sister was taken from me."

"…What happened to her?" Hook asked hesitantly as Rose closed her eyes. They sat in a tense silence for a moment before the young maiden mustered the strength to continue.

"A creature in the forest took her from me," she began. "We had been out one afternoon. She'd just been recovering from a fever and wanted to get a bit of fresh air so I let her tag along with me while I hunted for something to eat. I hadn't been paying much attention at the time, and when I finally noticed that she had wandered too far it was too late."

The pirate captain's expression softened as he listened to Rose-Red's story of her sister. A part of him hated the fact he sympathized with the young woman and another part of him felt rather emotionally tied to her; it was always a never-ending battle with himself when it came to Rose.

"A creature appeared and before I could do anything it took her from me...I haven't seen her or it since that day." Rose-Red released a short and bitter laugh as she shook her head. "I searched for days. I spent hours looking for her, trying to track them. They were the only ones that got away," she stated as Killian watched her. She stared back at him, unafraid of meeting his gaze like most people usually were.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"…Because I won't get the chance to later." Killian was sure that the Earth had shattered around him.

The young man felt a clump form in the back of his throat as he watched Rose-Red avoid his gaze. She sighed as she sat up and stood to her feet, slipping a shawl around her shoulders before she made her way out of her bedroom and down the hall. Killian sat in the bed as he let his thoughts consume him for that second. He closed his eyes and felt a tiny wave of regret come over him. It didn't break his dedication though. He was far too spent to turn away from his path now.

Following suit, Killian pushed the covers from his lower body and let his feet plant themselves against the wood floor. He grabbed his shirt from the back of Rose-Red's desk chair, slipping it back on and walking out of the room. He slowly ambled toward the ottoman as he watched Rose-Red pour herself a cup of hot water. She glanced up at Killian with a raised brow as she watched him take a seat beside her. Her eyes lingered on him, suspicion flickering in them as he stared into the fires.

"I've killed many a man and I've stolen my fair share of treasures from rich and poor." Rose-Red blinked as she gave the man beside her a bewildered gaze. "I never truly cared for others and though I know love I'm bloody awful at it." After all, Milah had died in his arms while he did nothing but watch, and now he was leaving Rose-Red with nothing but fragile memories of what could have been.

Killian gave the auburn-haired woman a gaze she had never seen from him before. There were emotions in his eyes that she couldn't possibly name, and though the man seemed to think he was completely hopeless, Rose-Red found she was unable to believe him.

"…You're better off," the pirate said quietly as Rose-Red blinked, not expecting what he had suddenly stated. She felt her chest clench as she stared down at her glass; she would always hate the way the man seemed to always unconsciously put himself down. Whatever she did though, she wasn't going to let Killian see her undone.

"Of course I am," she finally said with a wide smirk. "You're a pirate." Her eyes switched from staring at the water in her cup to a pair of bright blue eyes. Killian watched her carefully as she chuckled and stood to her feet, turning and motioning for the man to follow after her with her index finger. Her smirk widened at the way Killian's eyes seemed to darken with lust, a glimmer in his eyes telling her the beast inside of him was slowly escaping its cage.

"Are you able to keep up with me?" Rose-Red asked enticingly as Killian immediately rose to his feet. He took a few long strides toward the young maiden, his hand slipping around the woman's neck and pulling her close to his face. He stopped just a mere inch away from her lips as he stared into hazel eyes. He smirked as watched Rose-Red breathe unsteadily, her breath caressing his lips so invitingly.

"I do believe you just challenged me. And I never back down from a challenge."

~X~

He hadn't slept. Not a single wink. Killian had no motivation to sleep. He had spent the entire night up with Rose-Red, though the woman was now fast asleep beside him. He watched her as her bare chest underneath the wool blanket rose and fell with every breath she took. His blue eyes ran over her form before they flickered towards the window, the sun slowly rising from the horizon. Blue eyes then moved from the window to the clear vase sitting on the nightstand beside him. His content expression crumbled as a more solemn one appeared.

Killian couldn't stop himself from clinging to each passing minute. They flew by so quickly, and although he wanted nothing more than to stop time and stay in that moment with Rose-Red, he couldn't; life was a bit morbid like that. So, he decided to enjoy the remaining time he had with the resting woman. He made sure to etch every detail about her into his mind. He would leave but he'd never forget the way she smiled and the way she would pout when he said something that irritated her. He'd remember how she looked when she thought about her mother, the deep and attentive expression that would come over her so suddenly. And he'd never forget the way she moved with him, the way her body seemed to meld so perfectly with his.

The pirate closed his eyes as he felt the heaviness pull his heart down. He quickly leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the auburn-haired woman's temple; it was the only way to quell any fears the man had. Blue eyes fluttered open after a few moments and watched Rose-Red sleep peacefully. He hesitated for a second before he slowly slipped away from the covers and began dressing himself, pulling on his clothes as quietly as possible. His eyes never left Rose-Red's form as she slept, unknowingly. A flash of guilt coursed through Killian's being as he smoothed his shirt out and turned to the young lady on the bed. His gaze softened as he approached the woman's side and knelt to a knee.

"…Sweet dreams, Rose-Red." Leaning forward, he placed a chaste kiss to the woman's forehead, pulling away after a few, dragged out seconds.

Without a second glance, he turned and silently walked out of the room.


End file.
